Encarcelado
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Naruto esá en la cárcel por el asesinato de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Hurano, el jucio a comenzado, él será el culpable o será inocente SasuNaru no habrá final feliz
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

-_estoy aquí en las puertas de los juzgados por que hoy en pieza el juicio contra el Doncel Naruto Namikaze por el asesinato de su esposo Sasuke Uchiha y su socia Sakura Hurano, fuentes muy cercanas dicen que el Doncel asesinó a ellos dos por que eran amantes, los abogados de Naruto Namikaze piden la absolución por que fue defensa personal también sabemos que Sobaku no Gaara como Hinata Huyuga abogados del Doncel son amigos de la infancia … seguiremos informando de los avances del juicio, me despido asta la siguiente conexión-_dijo una reportera con micrófono en mano en las puertas de los juzgados de la ciudad de Konoha

Dentro de los juzgados en una sala grande estaba el juez en medio con una toga negra y mazo en mano, en frente del juez había dos mesas mas o menos grandes, en un lado estaban los fiscales que eran dos un hombre con pelo largo y ojos como amarillos y el otro hombre mas joven tenía gafas y el pelo algo largo atado en una coleta, en la otra mesa estaba la defensa, había tres personas, una de ellas era una mujer con pelo largo de color azabache pero lo tenía atado en un moño bajo, ojos perla, tenía un vestido de chaqueta de color negro con falda asta la rodilla, también había un chico pelirrojo, sus ojos era de color aguamarina, con cara de seriedad y vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y en medio de ellos dos estaba el acusado, un chico rubio con ojos azules que en esos momentos solo tenían tristeza, tenía un traje que le obligaron a poner ya que no solía usar traje chaqueta, detrás de las dos mesas había como una separación y en medio de las mesas una pequeña puerta y atrás bastantes sillas que las personas y como periodistas autorizados podían entrar, detrás del rubio que estaba en medio del pelirrojo y la chica de pelo azabache estaban los padres del rubio que se sostenían las manos, la mujer pelirroja y su mirada era de tristeza y el hombre que le agarraba la mano era rubio con ojos azules que tenía expresión de intentar comprender esta situación, en el otro lado donde estaban los fiscales, estaba una mujer rubia con pelo corto y un hombre que eran esposos y se notaban que eran los padres de Sakura ya que miraban con desprecio al rubio que estaba acusado, detrás de ellos había tres personas más, las tres estaban serias, uno era un hombre serio y mirada bastante fría y que daba miedo, la mujer tenía el pelo largo suelto y negro, con facciones delicadas pero miraba al rubio acusado con ira al igual que el hombre, al lado de la mujer de pelo negro había un chico que tenía el pelo negro largo atado en una coleta y ojos negros, miraba al frente con seriedad y en sus ojos se podía ver la injusticia que había en ese momento

-Naruto-dijo la chica que estaba sentada en unas mesas con una pequeña sonrisa-tienes que estar tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, cuando se sepa la verdad, el rubio que esta al lado ella afirmó con la cabeza

-solo tienes que contar la verdad-dijo el pelirrojo serio-y sabes que él se lo merecía

-yo-dijo el rubio-no quería que pasará lo que a pasado

-lo sabemos-dijo la chica poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio

-gracias, Gaara, Hinata, me estáis ayudando mucho, pero me merezco esto

-no te mereces lo que te están haciendo la familia Uchiha y la familia Hurano-dijo Gaara haciendo que el rubio le mirase a los ojos-ellos no saben nada

-debes de ser fuerte por tus dos hijos, Naruto, si no es por ti hazlo por ellos-dijo Hinata seria-y tienes que luchar por ellos

-quieres que los Uchiha se queden con Sora y Sayuri?

-ellos estarán mejor con ellos-dijo Naruto mirando haciabajo con tristeza-yo no sirvo como padre, soy muy mal padre-los otros dos se enfadaron al escuchar eso

-escúchame, Naruto-dijo Hinata poniendo sus manos en la mejillas del rubio para que la mirara-no vuelvas a decir eso, entiendes, tú eres un buen padre, no hagas caso en las cosas que te decía el maldito de Sasuke, el se merecía lo que le pasó, escuchaste

-pero él

-no-dijo Gaara serio cortando al rubio-tú eres una excelente personas y todos que te conocemos y tus amigos mas cercanos lo sabemos, Sasuke te ha metido cosas absurdas en tu cabeza, sobre todo desde que nació tu primer hijo

-nosotros siempre vamos a estar contigo-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa triste viendo como Naruto miraba otra vez hacia el suelo, Gaara y Hinata se miraron durante unos segundos para luego mirar al frente

-comenzaremos el juicio en contra de Naruto Namikaze por asesinato hacia Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Hurano-dijo con voz potente el juez que era un hombre mayor con pelo largo blanco atado en una coleta-que se pongan en pie, los fiscales y el acusado-como dijo los dos fiscales levantaron y Naruto también con sus dos abogados-como se considera de los cargos por asesinato hacia Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Hurano señor Naruto Namikaze?

-mi cliente se considera inocente hacia los cargos de asesinato a la señorita Sakura Hurano-dijo Gaara con seriedad-y se considera culpable hacia los cargos hacia el asesinato de Sasuke Uchiha-al acabar de decir esto el pelirrojo se escucharon los murmullos en la sala, el juez para poner orden con su mazo empezó a golpear la mesa

-silencio en la sala-todos callaron por lo dicho por el juez

-señor Orochimaru como fiscal venga y señor Subaku también venga como abogado de Namikaze-los dos fueron y se acercaron hacia el Juez

-Jiraya-dijo Orochimaru y Gaara miró con odio al azabache y después miró al juez-Naruto Namikaze asesinó a Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Hurano por que eran amantes, no puede cambiar a si por que si su declaración

-tengo entendido que su cliente Subaku declaró que mató a los dos

-fue bajo coacción por los agentes que llevan el caso

-tiene pruebas de eso-dijo Jiraya

-esto es intolerable-dijo exaltado Orochimaru

-confío en mi cliente y le obligaron a decir que asesinó a Sakura Hurano

-esto cambia las cosas-dijo Jiraya mirando unos papeles-se investigaran a los agentes que llevan el caso-Gaara sonrió

-ellos son Hidan y Kkazu-dijo Gaara serio

-tenían que ser ese par-susurró mas para si que para los otros dos Jiraya-vallan a sus lugares-Orochimaru fue a su lugar con enfado y Gaara también con una sonrisa-podéis sentaros-inmediatamente se sentaron-abogados de la defensa. Hoy es el primer día de la sala, su cliente está dispuesto a declarar-Gaara sopló con fuerza y Hinata cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y se puso de pie

-no está preparado aún para declarar-dijo Hinata seria

-pues espero que se prepare o si no yo mismo me encargaré para que se acusado culpable sin escuchar ningún testigo

-si señor-dijo Hinata sentándose y miró a Naruto-Naruto, tienes que declarar, es bien sabido que a Jiraya le gusta escuchar todas las partes y si no lo haces, dará por terminado el juicio y tú serás el culpable

-a parte que el juez es amigo de Jiraya-dijo sin mas Gaara-habrá problemas

-asta será capaz de llamar Sora y Sayuri-dijo Hinata

-ellos son pequeños-dijo Gaara

-a Jiraya no le importará

-Subaku, Huyuga como vosotros sois la defensa, a quien vais a llamar para testificar-dijo el juez escribiendo algo en un papel, Hinata se volvió a levantar

-queremos llamar a Kiba Inazuza-dijo Hinata seria y en ese momento a la sala entró un chico con cabello marrón y triángulos en la mejilla, el juez lo miró raro cuando se sentó a su lado y suspiró

-puede comenzar los abogados de la defensa-dijo Jiraya, Hinata después de un suspiro salió de la mesa y se dirigió hacia Kiba

-antes de nada, Kiba, debes de estar tranquilo-el chico confirmó con la cabeza-desde cuando conoces a Naruto Namikaze, el acusado

-desde niños-dijo Kiba sin dejar de mirar a Hinata-siempre nos hemos llevado bien

-protesto-gritó Kabuto-esto es irrevelante

-aceptado-dijo Jiraya-al grano, Kiba miró a Hinata

-cuando se conocieron Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze tu estabas presente?

-claro-dijo Kiba como si nada-a él lo conocimos en primaria, era un niño raro, creía que era el mejor en todo y eso me hacía enfadar mucho-sintió un carraspeo de parte de Hinata-Naruto y Sasuke se llevaban mal, los dos tenían un carácter bastante fuerte, pero cuando íbamos a la secundaria, Naruto nos dijo que se había hecho novio de Sasuke-hizo una mueca Kiba de desagrado-nos extrañó mucho pero lo aceptemos ya que Naruto era nuestro amigo, pero lo que mas nos sorprendió a todos en especial a Sakura y a mi, es que Naruto se estaba alejando de nosotros

-por que -dijo Hinata-y que relación tenía Sakura Hurano con Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha?

-primero te diré el por que-dijo Kiba serio y apretó sus puños con fuerza-Sakura y yo éramos los mas cercanos a Naruto, yo no conocía muy bien a Sasuke ya que este se la pasaba con sus amigos y cuando la pasaba con nosotros siempre estaba de mal humor y nunca hablaba con nosotros, lo que quiero decir es que el bastardo de Sasuke

-señoría protesto-gritó Orochimaru-esta insultando a mi defendido

-aceptada-dijo Jiraya

-pero es que era un maldito bastardo, no sabéis lo que le ha hecho a Naruto desde el momento que fueron novios

-basta señor Inozuza-gritó Jiraya-si va por ese camino, no tomaré en cuenta nada de lo que ha dicho o diga-Kiba se mordió la lengua-siga

-Sasuke era el que alejó a Naruto de nosotros por que a si tendría a Naruto a su merced-dijo Kiba con ira-y le advertíamos todos sus amigos a Naruto pero él estaba cegado, por ese … por Sasuke Uchiha, se merece estar …

-señoría-gritó Orochimaru antes de que Kiba dijera algo mas

-no vuelva a faltar mas a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Jiraya, Kiba suspiró fuertemente

-la relación que tenía Sasuke Uchiha con Sakura Hurano era mala, siempre lo fue desde que él la rechazó en la secundaría

-entonces Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Hurano no eran amantes?-dijo Hinata

-no y Sakura no era tonta de meterse con un tipo a si otra vez-dijo Kiba

-a que te refieres-dijo Hinata y escuchaban murmullos en la sala

-Sakura le gustó Sasuke en la secundaria, ella le pidió salir y el la rechazó, cuando empezaron a salir Sasuke y Naruto, ellos dos seguían con sus discusiones tontas por lo menos yo lo veía a si al principio y creo que los demás también, y ellos lo dejaron por unas semanas, pero en esas semanas, Sasuke se acostó con Sakura después de una fiesta solo para dar celos a Naruto, y de eso hubo consecuencias-dijo con seriedad Kiba

-que tipo de consecuencias-dijo Hinata mirando sin pestañear al juez que este miraba a Kiba serio

-ella estuvo arrepentida y a cada segundo le pedía disculpas a Naruto cosa que Sasuke cada vez que podía se los restregaba a Naruto en la cara-suspiró fuerte Kiba-Sakura quedó embarazada-la sala al completo empezó a hablar, los padres de Sakura bajaron la cabeza y los padres de Sasuke miraban con los ojos llenos de ira a Kiba, e Itachi cerró los ojos con pesadez

-silencio-gritó Jiraya-orden en la sala-volvió el silencio

-y que pasó-dijo Hinata

-Sakura no quería tener un hijo era muy joven pero también sabía que el bebe no tenía la culpa de nada y decidió tenerlo-dijo Kiba-Sasuke se enteró al igual que todos nosotros y la poyamos como Naruto, pero un día Sakura no apareció en clase, Naruto la llamaba y ella no respondía asta que un día la llamé yo y solo me dijo, "lo perdí, él hizo que lo perdiera" yo no entendía asta que ella me lo aclaró y me dijo " Sasuke me golpeó asta que aborté"-nadie dijo nada todos estaban sorprendidos-los padres de Sakura sabían que estaba embarazada pero creo que no sabían quien era el padre, lo digo por las caras que han puesto-miró Kiba directamente a los padres de Sakura-señores Hurano, Sasuke Uchiha no era tan bueno como creían, mató a su propio hijo, por que él quiso, y ustedes insistían que siguiera su hija su única hija con esa persona, lo que no sabíais es que ella le tenía terror desde ese momento a parte que lo odiaba por lo que le hacía a Naruto-miró Kiba a Itachi durante unos segundos y este por primera vez en su vida agachó a la cabeza

-alguna pregunta mas?-dijo Jiraya serio mirando a Hinata y anotando todo en unas hojas que tenía

-ninguna pregunta mas-dijo Hinata y se sentó en su asiento

-señor fiscal-dijo Jiraya y se levantó Kabuto con una sonrisa y se acercó a Kiba

-tu historia me ha conmovido-dijo Kabuto-tienes una gran imaginación-Kiba iba a decir algo pero Kabuto prosiguió-que tipo de relación tienes con Naruto Namikaze?

-lo he dicho antes-dijo Kiba con enfado y mirando al de gafas-somos amigos de la infancia

-sois muy cercanos-dijo Kabuto

-si-contestó Kiba sin entender

-sois tan cercanos que asta dormís en la misma cama?

-que-dijo Kiba sorprendido

-los nervios son malos-dijo Kabuto con una media sonrisa-lo que puedo ver es Kiba Inazuza ha podido ser amante de Naruto Namikaze, y Sasuke Uchiha como es poso de Namikaze desconfiara, no lo cree señoría, por que un varón y Doncel no suelen ser solo amigos por lo menos eso es lo que podemos pensar todo-Jiraya afirmó con la cabez-no tengo mas preguntas

-puede retirarse Inozuza-dijo el juez

-pero eso no es verdad-gritó Kiba

-señor, se acabaron las preguntas-dijo Jiraya con seriedad-retírese-Kiba se fue con enfado de la sala y mirando con odio a Kabuto-por hoy es suficiente, mañana proseguiremos con el juicio-dio un golpe con el mazo en la mesa-asta la próxima sesión-y Jiraya se fue por la puerta que tenía detrás de él, los de la sala se iban retirando, algunos mirando con odio a Naruto y otros con tristeza y pena, Orochimaru y Kabuto recogieron sus cosas y se salieron de la sala ya que fuera estaban la familia Uchiha como la Hurano, Gaara y Hinata también recogieron sus cosas con seriedad

-no te preocupes Naruto, eso último no tiene importancia-dijo Hinata

-tenemos que irnos Hinata-dijo Gaara serio y miró al rubio-Naruto, sabes que estoy contigo

-lo se, y gracias-dijo Naruto y unos agente vinieron a por Naruto y se lo llevaron esposado, Gaara y Hinata solo miraron al rubio y negaron con la cabeza con tristeza para luego irse del lugar

Continuará

Que os aparecido este primer capítulo? … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Todos estaban en la sala de los juzgados, todos en sus respectivos lugares, Jiraya dio un golpe con el mazo para que los murmullos de la sala se acallaran

-seguimos con el juicio por el asesinato de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno-dijo serio Jiraya-abogados de la defensa tienen la palabra

-gracias señor Jiraya-dijo Hinata levantándose-hoy llamaremos a declarar a la señorita Ino Yamanaka-en ese momento entró a la sala una chica rubia con pelo largo y ojos azules, todos la miraron, los padres de Sakura la miraron con dulzura ya que Ino era una amiga de su hija, la rubia hizo el juramento y se sentó al lado del juez

-cuando quiera comience con las preguntas-dijo Jiraya poniendo la vista a los papeles y con bolígrafo en mano

-de acuerdo-dijo Hinata y se acercó a la chica rubia-que relación tenías con Sakura Haruno?

-es mi amiga quiero decir era mi amiga-dijo Ino agachando la cabeza con tristeza para luego mirar a Hinata-desde que nos conocimos siempre peleábamos por tonterías, en especial por Sasuke Uchiha

-por que-dijo Hinata

-por que era el chico perfecto de clase-dijo Ino con una sonrisa melancólica-siempre peleábamos quien de las dos seríamos su novia, pero un día ella decidió declararse, ella creía que le diría un si ya que la familia de ambos eran socias, se deprimió cuando él la rechazó cruelmente y en ese momento me di cuenta que no era el chico perfecto, si no que era un cretino que le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de todos y hacer daño a todos que se le pusieran delante

-protesto-dijo Orochimaru levantándose-eso no viene al caso

-denegado-dijo serio Jiraya y Orochimaru se sentó con enfado-quiero saber mas de la forma de ser de Sasuke Uchiha y que relación tenía con Sakura Haruno-miró a Ino-continúe

-no se como pasó y eso solo lo saben los afectados, pero un día nos dijo Naruto que Sasuke era su novio, todos nos sorprendimos, sobre todo Sakura, a parte que Naruto nos dijo que fue Sasuke quien le pidió de ser su novio, eso enfadó mucho a Sakura y los primeros días no lo aceptaba, Naruto no entendía el comportamiento de Sakura asta que ella entendió que Sasuke no era para ella y si su amigo Naruto era feliz con su otro amigo ella también era feliz

-señoría-dijo Kabuto levantándose-no queremos saber los inicios de la relación del acusado con Sasuke Uchiha

-al grano señorita Yamanaka-dijo Jiraya y Kabuto se sentó

-como debéis de saber Sakura tuvo un aborto y ese niño que esperaba era de Sasuke, Naruto sabía de eso pero no supo como lo perdió-dijo Ino seria-Sasuke Uchiha no quería tener ningún hijo y un día citó a Sakura con la excusa de que a él le interesaba ese bebe y ella aceptó, Sakura fue una ilusa al quedar con Sasuke a solas, él no quería ese bebe, no se donde la citó pero estoy segura que en algún lugar de mala muerte, y la golpeó a esta que perdió a su hijo, de apartir de ese momento a Sakura le daba pánico quedarse con Sasuke, intentaba que no nos diéramos cuenta, pero yo como amiga me daba, al cabo del tiempo Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a ser pareja, como la familia de Sasuke y Sakura eran socias, ellos dos tenían que pasar tiempo juntos, a Sakura no le agradaba la idea pero complacía a sus padres, Sasuke solo se quería deshacer de ella, por que? Porque era la mejor amiga de Naruto, no se fiaba en ella y no la soportaba, Naruto le contaba todo a ella, y cuando digo todo es todo-miró al rubio que tenía la cabeza gacha-Naruto-este la miró con tristeza-no se lo que pasó en tu casa, pero tú no mataste a Sakura, fue Sasuke, lo se, ella tenía miedo de él-y miró a la familia Uchiha-Sasuke Uchiha no era una buena persona, él humillaba a Sakura, la decía que no valía para nada, y no lo hacía por que quería quedarse solo en la empresa si no por que era la amiga de Naruto, y a Sasuke lo que no quería es que Naruto tuviera amigos, que nadie se le acercase, asta me atrevo a decir que a Sasuke Uchiha ni siquiera quería sus propios hijos, solo por que le quitaban la atención de Naruto

-protesto-gritó Orochimaru-no se puede consentir que se diga esas blasfemias de Sasuke Uchiha

-es la verdad-gritó Ino con lágrimas-Sasuke era un maldito bastardo, y me alegro que esté muerto, por que se lo merecía por hacer daño a mi amiga Sakura y sobre todo a Naruto Namikaze-de mientras la rubia decía gritando esto Jiraya daba golpes con su mazo para que la chica callara y las personas dejaran de hablar

-silencio-gritó Jiraya para luego mirar a la rubia-esto último no lo tendré en cuenta, señorita Yamanaka-miró a Hinata-alguna pregunta más?

-no-dijo Hinata y se sentó en su lugar para luego sonreírle a Gaara que este la sonreía

-el fiscal alguna pregunta-dijo Jiraya

-si-se levantó Orochimaru y se acercó a la rubia y la miró de arriba abajo-usted se enfadó por que Sasuke Uchiha tuvo algo con la señorita Haruno? Solo responda con un si o con un no

-si-dijo Ino-pero por que él ….

-ahora entiendo por que odia a Sasuke Uchiha, por que prefirió tener algo con Sakura Haruno y no con usted, debe de olvidar el pasado-dijo Orochimaru-a veces las personas suelen creer que las mentiras son la verdad y eso le pasa a la señorita Yamanaka ya que no estuvo en el lugar de la señorita Haruno-suspiró el azabache-no hay mas preguntas

-eso no es verdad-gritó Ino-no ponga en mi boca cosas que no he dicho

-señorita Yamanaka, se puede retirar sin escándalos y recuerde este lugar no es el patio de la escuela-dijo Jiraya serio y puso su vista en los papeles, la chica se fue con enfado sin mirar a nadie-lo dejaremos por hoy, os podéis retirar-todos de la sala se levantaron y unos policías se llevaron esposado a Naruto, Hinata y Gaara se acercaron al juez

-señor Jiraya-dijo Hinata-nos puede decir que ha decido por lo que le comentemos ayer en su despachó?

-si-dijo Jiraya mirando a los dos-Sabaku no, Huyuga, su cliente solo podrá salir si paga esta suma y si resulta inocente de todos los cargos se le devolverá la fianza

-de acuerdo-dijo Gaara y este y su compañera se fueron hacer los tramites

-como crees que tomará Naruto de salir libre?-dijo Hinata una vez que se alejaron del juez

-le dará igual-dijo Gaara serio-sabes que está inestable emocionalmente-cerró los puños contuerza

-maldito Sasuke Uchiha, que le has hecho al alegre Naruto-dijo Hinata con enfado

-espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno-dijo Gaara y los dos fueron al área de administración para pagar la fianza

ºººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama de su celda con los codos en su pierna con las manos en su cabeza y mirando al suelo

-me siento tan idiota-susurró Naruto y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-tenías tanta razón, sin ti no soy nada, no puedo pensar, soy tan inútil sin ti-se mordió su labio inferior-por que te fuiste, y me dejaste, te amo, Sasuke-en ese momento abrieron su celda y entró un guardia

-Namikaze-dijo el guardia con seriedad y el rubio lo miró-eres libre-Naruto abrió los ojos sin comprender y eso el guardia lo notó-tus abogados pagaron la fianza, aunque no entiendo como el juez deja salir aún asesino como tú-Naruto no se movió y el guardia se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa y se puso a la altura del rubio-quieres seguir aquí? La verdad a mi me fuera gustado-le cogió con fuerzas los cabellos rubios y lo besó en los labios con agresividad, Naruto solo tenía los ojos abiertos

-_solo sirves para abrirme las piernas, Naruto-_escuchó en su mente la voz de Sasuke, Naruto en ningún momento correspondió al beso que le daba el guardia y este se separó del rubio con agresividad y poniéndose de pie soltando los cabellos rubios

-vamos-dijo el guardia, el rubio obedeció y siguió al guardia, salieron de ese lugar asta que llegó a fuera del recinto, el rubio vio a unos metros a Hinata y a Gaara que lo miraban, Naruto también los miraba pero sin ningún sentimiento, sus ojos azules estaban vacíos y eso lo sabían sus dos abogados-cuando vuelvas, nos divertiremos de lo lindo, Doncel-sonrió con malicia el guardia para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse, Naruto camino hacia sus dos amigos

-Naruto-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y luego lo abrazó pero el abrazo no fue correspondido

-por que lo habéis hecho?-dijo como si nada Naruto como si no tuviera vida, Hinata se separó del rubio

-por que tú eres inocente-dijo Gaara serio y sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules, Naruto no dijo nada

-eres una buena persona, Naruto, siempre lo has sido, y esto quedará en una pesadilla-dijo Hinata

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Gaara y los tres se introdujeron en el coche negro del pelirrojo que este en el puesto de conductor, Hinata de copiloto y Naruto atrás mirando por la ventana-te quedarás en casa, a Sai le hará ilusión-Naruto cerró los ojos y le pasó por la mente Sai el primo de Sasuke que tenían un parecido físico, el coche ya estaba en marcha y los rubios cabellos se movían por el viento ya que Hinata tenía la ventanilla algo abierta

-quiero estar en casa-dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos y seguir mirando por la ventana

-estás seguro, Naruto?-dijo Hnata con preocupación

-esa es mi casa-susurró Naruto-no me haréis cambiar de opinión

-me quedaré contigo-dijo Hinata

-no-dijo Naruto con seriedad y fue notado por los otros dos, Hinata suspiró y Gaara agarró con fuerza el volante-quiero estar solo, espero que me entendáis

-no hagas ninguna estupidez, Naruto-dijo Gaara con voz severa

-no lo haré, Gaara-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y miró sus manos ya que sus dedos se entrelazaban, el pelirrojo lo miró por el espejo interior del coche

-confiaré en ti-dijo Gaara

-confiamos, Naruto-dijo Hinata y el coche paró delante de una casa grande, el rubio la miró y salió del coche rápido y siguió mirándola con esperanza, Gaara y Hinata miraban al rubio y fruncieron el ceño al saber en los que estaba pensando el rubio

-él no está-dijo Gaara serio y se podía notar que hablaba con odio-y sabes que es lo mejor-Naruto entristeció la mirada-escúchame, Naruto-Gaara se puso en frente del rubio y lo agarró de los hombros-Sasuke Uchiha está muerto, quítatelo de la cabeza, él te hizo daño, olvídate de él, de una vez-gritó esto último

-no puedo-susurró con la voz débil Naruto y con lágrimas-yo no soy nada sin él

-no te das cuenta, en lo que te a convertido en estos años-gritó Gaara-en una persona que no sabe valerse por si sola, antes podías, por que ahora no, siempre te he dicho que no hagas caso en sus palabras, también te lo han dicho los demás, asta Sai te lo ha dicho que es su primo-Gaara se tranquilizó y abrazó con fuerza a Naruto, Hinata miraba la escena con impotencia y con enfado, Gaara se separó de Naruto-eras tan alegre, nos dabas tanta energía a todos, nos apoyabas a todos pero sobre todo a Sakura, por lo menos hazlo por ella que ella siempre quiso que fueras feliz y que dejaras a ese maldito

-quiero estar solo-susurró Naruto empezando a caminar hacia la casa, Hinata y Gaara vieron como se alejaba de ellos Naruto

-asta muerto ese maldito le hace daño-dijo Hinata con odio y con lágrimas-me siento tan culpable-Gaara la miró sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento-si yo no fuera insistido en la escuela para que estuvieran juntos, esto no fuera pasado-Gaara caminó hacia el coche

-no sabías nada-dijo Gaara serio-no tienes la culpa, el culpable es Sasuke Uchiha

-nunca te llevaste bien, con él-dijo Hinata mirándolo

-y eso que soy Doncel-dijo Gaara y se sentó en el coche y Hinata hizo lo mismo y vieron como Naruto entró a la casa y los dos se fueron

ººººººººººº

Naruto entró a la casa con paso lento, miraba el lugar con muchos sentimientos, repulsión, ira, amor, siguió caminando asta que se topó con las escaleras, iba a subirlas pero se fijó en una foto que estaba colgada, no era ni grande ni pequeña, la observó y miró a dos niños un niño con el pelo azabache con ojos azules y una niña que era mas pequeña rubia con ojos azules, los dos niños sonreían, pero la sonrisa de la niña era mas notoria

-_Sasuke te tengo una noticia_

-_de que se trata_

-_estoy embarazado, vamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo_

-_no lo quiero-_Naruto recordó ese momento y las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, de a partir de ese momento todo cambió, sintió un sonido en la sala y se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con enfado y asta con miedo, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se estremeció, empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia el lugar

-_como vuelva a verte a llorar, te aseguro que llorarás lágrimas de sangre, Naruto-_otra vez escuchó la voz fría y sin sentimientos de Sasuke en su mente, llegó a la sala y se quedó en ese lugar con los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos azules, en ese lugar había una persona que se estaba deshaciendo de las fotos de ese lugar, la persona miró a Naruto sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que estuviera en ese lugar, y cuando pasó unos segundos se acercó al rubio

-Naruto-susurró la persona y con delicadeza le quitó las lágrimas-no llores, no se lo merece-le agarró la mano

-por que rompes las fotos, Itachi?

-es lo mejor-dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa-Gaara y Hinata han conseguido que salieras de ese lugar

-bajo fianza-dijo Naruto y miró la mano que el azabache le agarraba

-se que cuando te conocí te traté mal, solo por que no quería ver lo que era mi hermano-dijo Itachi serio-yo sabía y no hice nada-sonrió por no romper algo-otra vez-hubo silencio por ese comentario unos segundos-él lo pasó mal e hizo lo mismo-mas silencio-yo podía haberte alejado de él, pero te admiro, tú lo hiciste, ella no

-yo … no quería

-te deshiciste de una mala persona, y por eso te admiro, Naruto, siempre voy a estar a tu lado-con su otra mano libre le acarició la mejilla

-yo … le amo-susurró Naruto

-cuando salgas de ese pozo, te darás cuenta, que ya no lo amabas, si no que lo odiabas con todas tus fuerzas, por lo que te hacía a ti, y por despreciar a tus hijo-Naruto dio un paso atrás deshaciendo el agarré de sus manos y sus dos manos la puso en su vientre

-él tenía razón-dijo Naruto mirando a donde tenía sus manos-solo sirvo para esto y para abrirme de piernas

-Naruto-dijo serio Itachi-eso no es verdad, y lo sabes

-él creía que no era suyo, por eso ocurrió lo que ocurrió-dijo llorando Naruto-pero Sakura vino, y ella …-se puso sus manos en la cara llorando, Itachi iba abrazarlo pero Naruto se lo impidió-Sasuke pensaba que este niño era tuyo-se quitó el rubio las manos de la cara viendo como los ojos negros de Itachi estaban abiertos por que estaba sorprendido-me dijo, se acabó el juego, bebe

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido este capitulo? Comentar para saber que os aparecido


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Otro día mas estaban en la sala para juzgar a Naruto Namikaze este solo miraba a la nada con una mano en sus cabellos con ganas que acabara todo

-abogados de la defensa, podéis llamar a vuestro siguiente testimonio-dijo Jiraya serio, Gaara se levantó

-la señora Chiyo-dijo Gaara y en ese momento se levantó de uno de los asientos una señora mayor con pelo grisáceo y bajita, esta se dirigió a sentarse en su lugar pero antes hizo el juramento y el pelirrojo con seriedad se acercó a la anciana-que relación tiene usted con Naruto Namikaze, señora?

-mi relación con él-Chiyo miró al rubio e intentó buscar su mirada pero no la encontró y lo que vio fue vacío en ella y la anciana suspiró con desgano

-yo era la Nana de Naruto, lo conozco desde que nació-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-y como era él antes y después de casarse con Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Gaara y Jiraya estaba atento a la explicación de la anciana que esta sonrió ampliamente

-Naruto siempre a sido un niño muy alegre, sus ojos brillaban, y hacía que la gente a su alrededor fuera feliz-Chiyo miró un momento hacia abajo para luego mirar a los ojos a Gaara-cuando se casó, mejor dicho antes de casarse ese brillo en los ojos se iban desvaneciendo lentamente asta que sus ojos ya no tenían brillo

-que supone usted para que ese brillo se apagara-dijo Gaara

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con odio Chiyo-cuando conocí a esta persona parecía educado, respetuoso y asta llegué a pensar que estaba enamorado de Naruto, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sobre todo nació el primer hijo de ambos me di cuenta que Sasuke era una persona con una mente sádica

-protesto-gritó Orochimaru levantándose de su asiento

-denegado-dijo Jiraya y el azabache de pelo largo se sentó-explíquese señora Chiyo para llegar a la conclusión que Sasuke era una persona sádica

-yo estudié psicología y soy titulada, con acciones o con pequeñas palabras podría decir que con eso se como es Sasuke Uchiha

-dirá como era-corrigió Jiraya

-si claro-dijo algo nerviosa Chiyo pero todos lo dejaron por alto menos Jiraya

-si es titulada en psicología por que cuidar niños?-dijo Jiraya

-me gustan los niños-dijo Chiyo-los Namikaze me dieron esa oportunidad, además en ese momento no había mucho trabajo, los Namikaze para mi son como mi familia

-y a que conclusión llegó con Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Jiraya interesado

-Sasuke a mi parecer está-negó con la cabeza rápidamente Chiyo-estaba enfermo

-enfermo-dijo Jiraya-a que se refiere

-una enfermedad mental-dijo Chiyo-mientras lo conocí ya que yo era la que cuidaba a Sora y Sayuri observaba su comportamiento-nadie decía nada-llegué a la conclusión que eso se debía algún trauma de la infancia-Chiyo miró a los Uchiha, observó a Fugaku que endureció mas su mirada, luego a Mikoto que agachó la mirada en modo de sumisión y luego a Itachi que solo la miraba con seriedad pero descifró en la mirada que le daba la razón

-podría explicarse mejor?-dijo Gaara que aunque estuviera serio se notaba que estaba perdido, al igual que Hinata y Naruto

-no se que pasaría en su infancia pero le influyó-dijo Chiyo-pero os puedo asegurar que Sasuke veía bien lo que hacía Naruto y no se arrepentirá, mas que nada por que a él nunca le han dicho lo que está bien o mal en una relación de pareja-hubo silencio en la sala durante unos segundos, Gaara miró por unos segundos a Hinata y negó con la cabeza y ella le dio la razón como si supiera lo que estaba pensando

-como ha dicho usted cuidaba a los hijos de Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Gaara mirando a la anciana con seriedad y esta confirmó con la cabeza-vio algo inusual en la pareja o en los propios hijos?

-en los hijos-dijo Chiyo con seriedad-Sayuri la niña es como Naruto cuando era de su edad, siempre alegre, pero a veces se comporta extraña, Sora el mayor cada día está peor, por que? Pues por que ve cosas de su padre Sasuke y el cree que eso está bien, esto se lo iba a comentar a Naruto, pero no se lo dije, ya que él tenía bastantes problemas, por eso llamé a Sakura, Kiba y Hinata-miró a la chica Huyuga que esta sonrió a la anciana-ellos me dijeron que llevarían al niño aún psicólogo

-que tipo de comportamiento?-dijo Gaara

- Sora es un niño serio, pero se pone agresivo fácilmente y eso se lo hace ver a su hermana Sayuri, la zarandea la golpea asta que la hace llorar, muchas veces e intentado hablar con Sora pero el niño no hace caso, solo me dice que si su papa se lo puede hacer a su papi por que él no puede hacerlo-Naruto ante esto agachó la cabeza, Mikoto que estaba escuchando también se mordió el labio inferior para retener las lágrimas, Fugaku estaba de lo mas normal e Itachi solo apretó los puños con fuerza, en cambio Kushina como Minato estaban sorprendidos por eso y la mujer pelirroja le empezó a caer lágrimas de sus ojos-por eso le dije a los amigos mas cercanos a Naruto-Gaara cerró los ojos y suspiró para luego abrirlos

-señoría-se levantó Orochimaru con seriedad-esta señora está cuestionando que Sasuke inculcaba malos hábitos a su hijo, Sasuke Uchiha no es como lo están poniendo, y aquí se está judgando a Naruto Namikaze no a Sasuke Uchiha

-en eso último le doy la razón, Orochimaru-dijo Jiraya serio y Orochimaru sonrió-pero lo que estoy viendo por los testimonios, que Sasuke Uchiha por su comportamiento se buscó lo que le pasó-Orochimaru endureció sus facciones-lo que quiero es llegar al fondo de la cuestión-Orochimaru se sentó-siga señora Chiyo

-como era la pareja entre las cuatro paredes-dijo Gaara

-ellos-dijo Chiyo- por lo que escuchaba y por observarlos no eran una pareja normal y corriente-suspiró la anciana-solo había gritos, llantos-la anciana miró al rubio que miraba hacia la mesa-y golpes, el que dominaba el ambiente es digo Sasuke Uchiha, pero no le culpo a él, e insisto Sasuke está enfermo y sus padres no lo trataron o no quisieron tratarle cuando era niño, él cree que lo que hacía era correcto por que nadie le dijo cuando era pequeño que lo que hacía estaba mal, él cree que son a si todos los matrimonios, no demuestra remordimientos después de hacer llorar a sus propios hijos o al mismo Naruto-el silencio en la sala se hizo

-no hay mas preguntas-dijo Gaara después de unos segundos y se sentó en su lugar

-alguna pregunta más-dijo Jiraya perdido en sus pensamientos

-si-dijo Kabuto levantándose y se acercó a la anciana-usted dice que Sasuke Uchiha estaba enfermo, si es a si, por que no se lo hizo ver a su esposo, a los padres, a su hermano, a sus amigos, le interesaba a usted esa enfermedad que usted dice en Sasuke Uchiha?

-no-dijo Chiyo enfadada

-entonces no lo entiendo-dijo Kabuto-usted dice que es titulada en psicología y vio que Sasuke no se comportaba como una persona normal, y por eso golpeaba a su esposo, si yo fuera estado en su lugar fuera denunciado a las autoridades, y no lo hizo, eso significa que es cómplice, su conciencia como está señora?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y la anciana agachó la cabeza-solo puedo decir que usted por esconder esos supuestos malos tratos es igual que el que esta haciendo ese acto-Kabuto al no recibir ninguna respuesta miró al juez-no hay mas preguntas, señoría-y sin mas se fue a su asiento con una sonrisa

-se puede retirar señora Chiyo-dijo Jiraya y la anciana se fue pensativa del lugar-abogados de la defensa, se que tienen a alguien mas

-si-dijo Hinata levantándose-quiero llamar a la señora Tsunade-las puertas se abrieron y apareció una mujer rubio con grandes pechos, está se acercó al sitio donde debería sentarse hizo el juramente y se sentó, Hinata se acercó a la mujer de grandes pechos que muchos hombre como el juez los miraban-señora Tsunade, gracias por venir

-de nada querida-dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa

-comience-dijo Jiraya poniendo su vista en los papeles para no mirar a donde no debe

-que relación tiene con los fallecidos y con Naruto Namikaze-dijo Hinata

-soy el médico de la familia Haruno, Uchiha, Namikaze y Huyuga-dijo Tsunade

-de toda la vida?

-si-dijo Tsunade- a Naruto, Sasuke, a ti como Sakura os conozco desde niños

-que relación tenías con Sakura Haruno a parte de ser su médico?-dijo Hinata

-yo la enseñé todo lo que sabía en el campo de la medicina-dijo Tsunade-a ella siempre le interesó ser una gran doctora, quería seguir mis pasos-sonrió la rubia con nostalgia-era una buena niña y buena alumna

-alguna vez le contó alguna cosa sobre Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Hinata

-no claramente

-explíquese-dijo Hinata

-se solía desahogar conmigo-dijo Tsunade seria-me decía que Sasuke la trataba bastante mal, la notaba yo que cuando hablaba de él es como si le tuviera terror pero ello no me dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando abortó me dijo quien era el padre de ese niño-los padres de Sakura miraban a la rubia con tristeza y asta con rabia ya que sentían culpables por haberla dicho muchas veces a su hija que debía de pasar mas tiempo con Sasuke por ser socios de una empresa, los dos estaban arrepentidos y por lo que escuchaban Sasuke no era tan bueno como aparentaba los había engañado a ellos y seguramente a los mismos padres de Naruto que por la expresión que tenían en sus rostros no sabían nada de nada

-Naruto Namikaze tenía confianza con usted?

-a parte de su médico yo soy su abuela-dijo Tsunade sin dejar la seriedad-recuerdo cuando le dije que estaba embarazado de su primer hijo se puso feliz, y yo me dije, esa felicidad que tenía de niño ha vuelta, pero al cabo de unos días volvió a mi consulta diciendo que quería abortar, yo me negué rotundamente, por que no era normal ese comportamiento y lo achaqué al embarazo por que seguramente tendría miedo, cuando me negué no se enfadó ni nada solo sonrió con tristeza, Sora nació y todo era normal, por lo menos para mi, al cabo de unos meses volvió a mi consulta, estaba otra vez embarazado-cerró los puños con enfado Tsunade-y a la semana tuvo un aborto, no era uno normal, Naruto me juró que unos tipos le golpearon mientras iba a casa, y me lo creí, creo que ese fue mi error, sabéis por que

-por que-dijo Hinata ya que no sabía nada de esa historia

-Sasuke vino a mi consulta solo-dijo Tsunade seria-y me dijo, no me dijo, me ordenó que operara a Naruto para que no quedará embarazado, me sorprendí mucho, una pareja joven, y que no quieran tener mas hijos me extrañé pero sobre todo que no estuviera Naruto con él, entonces empecé a sospechar, no quería ser mal pensada, pero llegó el segundo aborto de Naruto y fue de la misma forma, ni siquiera sabía yo que estaba embarazado, pero él lo sabía y Sasuke también, y es cuando me di cuenta que Sasuke golpeaba a Naruto, no me entraba ese comportamiento de Sasuke, él era un niño alegre, pero poco a poco fue cambiando a mas serio, pero eso es normal, cuando una persona crece cambia, Naruto volvió a embarazarse, no se lo que pasó exactamente pero ese embarazo lo pasó en casa de mi hijo Minato y mi nuera Kushina los padres de Naruto y por eso Sayuri nació, yo estaba feliz por que Naruto ya no volvería con Sasuke, pero me equivoqué, Naruto volvió con Sasuke, se por bocas de otros que seguían discutiendo, pero que estaban bien

-y quienes te decían eso?-dijo Hinata

-la familia Uchiha-dijo Tsunade-Naruto no tenía mucho contacto con sus padres, lo justo, una llamada de teléfono, Kushina alguna vez iba a visitar a Naruto como a sus nietos, y mi contacto conmigo era nulo

-y sabrías decirme el por que-dijo Hinata

-no-dijo Tsunade con tristeza-pero algo me dice que era por Sasuke, que él no dejaba que viera a nadie, solo lo quería para él

-gracias, señora Tsunade-dijo Hinata y miró al juez-no hay mas preguntas

-abogados de la acusación alguna pregunta-dijo Jiraya

-no-dijo Orochimaru

-se acabó la sesión, mañana seguiremos-dio un golpe con el mazo y se fue el juez, los de la sala se levantaron y se fueron

-Naruto quieres que te lleve a casa?-dijo Hinata

-no-dijo Naruto-quiero caminar-Gaara y Hinata se miraron y no dijeron nada mas, se despidieron y se fueron, Naruto salió de la sala a paso lento sin hablar con nadie, los padres de este intentaron hablar con él pero no lo consiguieron, estaba caminando por los pasillos de los juzgados con tranquilidad y con la mirada gacha

-Naruto-dijo una voz femenina detrás del rubio que este paró y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la mujer

-señora Mikoto-dijo Naruto

-lo siento-susurró Mikoto con tristeza-todo es culpa mía

-por que dice eso señora?

-no me hables de esa forma tan formal, eres el padre de mis nietos-dijo Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa mezclada con tristeza

-es que es extraño-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa

-yo tenía que haber hecho lo mismo-dijo Mikoto con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar, Naruto no comprendía-todo es culpa mía, si yo fuera zanjado el asunto Sasuke no fuera sido a si, y él no te fuera hecho lo que te ha hecho-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido pensando que ella había pasado por lo mismo que él

-no te culpes-dijo Naruto-no es culpa tuya-ella sonrió sinceramente

-puedes ir a ver a tus hijos-dijo Mikoto-te llamaré cuando Fugaku no esté en casa para que vallas a verlos

-gracias-dijo Naruto, y la mujer se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla

-eres un buen chico-dijo Mikoto-no voy a consentir que Sora haga lo mismo que su padre y su abuelo, aunque me cueste la vida

-Mikoto, no tienes que hacerlo-dijo Naruto con tristeza-si él es igual que …-Naruto no pudo decir el nombre-él podría matarte

-ya no le tengo miedo y tú tampoco tengas miedo-dijo Mikoto-adiós-la mujer se fue y el rubio la miró como se iba

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un restaurante al lado de la playa mas específicamense te encontraban tres personas, una de ellos un hombre de pelo azabache con pelo largo que tomaba café, a su lado otro hombre mas joven con gafas con el pelo atado en una coleta y en frente de ellos otro que vestía todo de negro, con gafas de sol y con un cigarro entre los dedos mirando al horizonte y en la mano tenía un vaso con güisqui meneándolo

-como ha ido, Orochimaru-dijo el de gafas de sol

-va bien-dijo el azabache de pelo largo

-Naruto Namikaze, está en otro lugar, en pensamientos, a parte que no quiere declarar

-lo mas seguro es que no lo haga Kabuto-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa, el de gafas de sol le dio una calada al cigarro sin dejar de mirar al horizonte con seriedad

-lo meterán en la cárcel por asesinato asta que se pudra-dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa-si supiera lo que le espera en la cárcel al Doncel-el de gafas de sol miró a Kabuta sin quitar su expresión seria-los agentes Hidan y Kakazu le tienen unas ganas de disfrutar su cuerpo

-además a ese Doncel le va la marcha-comenzó a reír Orochimaru y Kabuto se unió a él

-Naruto Namikaze no irá a la cárcel-dijo el de gafas de sol dándo la última calada al cigarro para luego apagarlo y levantarse-me encargaré de eso-dejó unos billetes en la mesa-y procurar que no le pongan la mano en cima

-Naruto está libre-dijo Kabuto-no lees la prensa-el de gafas de solo miró a Kabuto y después sonrió con malicia

-con que libre-dijo el de gafas de sol-es una gran noticia- y sin mas se fue con paso lento y elegante

Continuará …

Que tal el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El juicio seguía su curso, las personas de la sala que estuvieron los días anteriores viendo el juicio con atención estaban sorprendidas y asta decepcionada y se podía ver en sus rostros

-antes de comenzar quisiera preguntar al acusado Naruto Namikaze su testimonio de los hechos-dijo Jiraya mirando al rubio que este le miraba pero como si no le mirase-ya que me gusta escuchar a cada parte y llegar a una conclusión y que no sea errónea-siguió mirando al rubio con seriedad-señor Namikaze, está dispuesto a declarar?-Naruto se levantó sin ganas de su asiento

-lo siento, pero no voy a declarar-dijo Naruto como si estuviera cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando, Jiraya suspiró pesadamente viendo como Naruto se sentaba

-abogados de la defensa, quien será el siguiente en declarar?-preguntó Jiraya, Gaara se levantó

-llamó a llamar al señor Suigetsu Hozuki-en ese momento se levantó de la sala un chico de pelo agua en media melena, caminó por la sala tranquilamente asta que llegó al lugar donde se tenía que sentar hizo el juramento y se sentó, Gaara se acercó a donde el chico y Orochimaru veía extrañado al chico que iba a dar su testimonio

-cuando quiera puede comenzar-dijo Jiraya serio viendo los papeles de su mesa

-gracias-dijo Gaara serio y miró al chico con pelo agua-desde cuando conoce a Sasuke Uchiha como a Naruto Namikaze?

-a Sasuke lo conozco desde primaria como a Sakura-dijo Suigetsu como si nada-y a Naruto desde la secundaria

-alguna vez vio tratar MAL Sasuke Uchiha a Sakura Haruno?-dijo Gaara

-no-dijo Suigetsu-pero las miradas matan

-que sabe sobre el aborto que tuvo Sakura Haruno?-dijo Gaara-y como sucedió

-de eso hace tiempo-dijo Suigetsu-pero me acuerdo perfectamente

-puedes decirnos a todos lo que sucedió ya que eras un amigo cercano de Sasuke Uchiha?-dijo Gaara

-Sasuke era raro, un carácter extraño-dijo Suigetsu-por eso te digo que muy amigos no éramos, solo me buscaba cuando le convenía y yo a él, a veces nos íbamos de fiesta junto con Juugo y Karin que siempre los cuatro estábamos juntos, sobre todo en la secundaria, ya que los estudiantes por ser populares nos tenía respeto por a si decirlo

-se puede explicar sobre esa cuestión-dijo Jiraya mirando a Suigetsu y este suspiró

-podría decir que éramos los malos del instituto

-los malos-dijo Jiraya-al grano señor Hozuki-este suspiró

-molestábamos a los empollones, en esos momentos era divertido a parte que éramos por a si decirlo niños que no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer-dijo Suigetsu-pero de eso hace mucho tiempo

-a quienes solíais molestar mas?-dijo Gaara serio

-a Naruto Namikaze-dijo Suigetsu

-por que-dijo Gaara

-nos lo decía Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu

-sabes el motivo?-dijo Gaara

-Naruto era un chico alegre y hacía amigos rápido y eso molestaba mucho a Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu serio e intentando recordar-en esos momentos, ni Karin, ni Juugo ni yo sabíamos que le había hecho Naruto, pero cuando crecimos pero sobre todo empezaron a ser pareja supe la razón

-puede ser mas concreto-dijo Gaara

-por que le gustaba-dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo mas normal lo que ha dicho-no soportaba que alguien se le acerque por que se ponía celoso y a nosotros nos decía que lo odiaba solo por que si

-entiendo-dijo Gaara-sobre el aborto de Sakura Haruno como sucedió

-Sasuke y Naruto se hicieron pareja, sinceramente no se como sucedió y al día de hoy puede que lo fuera amenazado, con el carácter que se traía Sasuke es normal-dijo Suigetsu

-que lo amenazó-dijo Jiraya

-eso es lo que yo creo-dijo Suigetsu-siempre Sasuke le miraba con seriedad y asta con ira, pero era diferente a como miraba a Kiba y Sakura, a ellos dos les miraba como si quisiera matarlos en ese momento y durante los años ese odio hacia ellos dos era peor ,,, a lo que iba Sasuke miraba con odio a Naruto y de un día para otro nos dijo que le dejáramos de molestar y que solo molestáramos a Kiba y a Sakura, preguntamos el por que y nos dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que era su pareja, los tres nos sorprendimos ya que era extraño … ya que eran pareja, Sasuke pasaba mas tiempo con Naruto, normal eran pareja y Juugo, Karin y yo conocimos mejor a Naruto y me pareció una buena persona y estoy seguro que a mis dos amigos también les pareció una buena persona … un día Sasuke cuando llegó a la escuela estaba enfadado, para ser mas exacto lleno de ira, no sabíamos lo que pasaba, Naruto y Sasuke no se acercaron y eso me extrañó entonces le pregunté y solo recibí una mirada de odio y solo dijo él es mío y de nadie mas y si alguien se acerca de él lo mataré, me quedé impactado no por las palabras ya que estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de hablar de él, pero era su tono hablaba en serio y eso sinceramente me asustó, a los días me enteré que Naruto fue el que lo dejó

-sabes el motivo?-dijo Gaara

-tú no lo sabes?-dijo Suigetsu con una media sonrisa a Gaara

-Naruto Namikaze nunca comentó el motivo-dijo Gaara

-Sasuke tampoco-dijo Suigetsu y el pelirrojo entre cerró los ojos-pero sospecho lo que pasó

-y que es lo que pasó?-dijo Jiraya

-yo creo que fue por que le golpeó-dijo Suigetsu serio

-y por que crees eso-dijo Jiraya

-un comentario de Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu-que era algo a si-puso un dedo en su barbilla pensando-para dominar hay que utilizar la fuerza bruta, yo entendí en ese momento lo que pasó y me encaré a Sasuke diciéndole que es un maldito cobarde, él se enfadó nos peleemos y me echó en cara que a mi me atraía Naruto, no con esas palabras pero me dijo algo a si

-que palabras utilizó-dijo Gaara

-que yo quería follarme a Naruto ya que nos llevábamos bien-dijo Suigetsu serio

-solía decir ese tipo de comentarios cuando estaba con Naruto Namikaze?-dijo Gaara

-muchísimo-dijo Suigetsu-y lo peor es que decía que Naruto era un Doncel fácil de abrir las piernas-hubo murmullos general y Jiraya dio un golpe con el mazo

-explique lo que sabe respecto a Sakura Haruno-dijo Jiraya

-hubo una fiesta, Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleados, había bebidas y casi todos estábamos borrachos, no digo todos por que Sasuke no estaba borracho y todos creían que si-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa-la cuestión que seguía con su cara de amargado mientras todos nos divertíamos, se acercó a Naruto y este le rechazó, Sasuke se enfadó con Sakura solo por que ella era la mas cercana a Naruto y para que estos dos se pelearan, pero lo que mas le frustró es que no sucedió como él quería y ella le contó a Naruto, al mes y medio mas o menos Sakura le dijo a Sasuke, la gran noticia, que estaba embarazada, esto le desagradó a Sasuke y la dijo que abortara, Sakura le dijo que no lo haría no por que era hijo de él si no por que ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada y por eso lo iba tener y que no necesitaba el apellido Uchiha para nada, a Sasuke no le agradó y solo estaba en su mente deshacerse de ese niño, la llamó por teléfono que por cierto yo estaba delante y solo sonreía con maldad, yo no sabía lo que planeaba, y al otro día al no ver a Sakura en la clase me extrañé ya que ella no solía faltar, Sasuke solo sonreía con maldad, un día hablé con Naruto y me dijo que Sakura fue a clase por que unos tipos la agarraron a golpes y por eso también perdió el bebe que esperaba, me acordé de la sonrisa de Sasuke y su negación para tener un hijo y caí en la conclusión que Sasuke fue el culpable de que Sakura perdiera el bebe … al cabo de dos meses o tres meses Naruto volvió con Sasuke, no se por que pero volví a pensar, lo amenazado con algo y han estado juntos asta ahora

-lo que me tiene intrigado es el por que usted piensa que lo amenazó para que fueran pareja por que?-dijo Gaara algo extrañado

-no es por nada, es que ha Naruto no le vi ningún indicio que le gustase Sasuke, ya que eran y son tan diferentes, uno tan alegre y otro tan serio por no decir estreñido-dijo Suigetsu-aunque siempre pensé que en esa relación había algo que hacía que Naruto no se alejara de Sasuke, no digo que fuese mala persona Sasuke, es que él era tan celoso, no quería que nadie se le acerque, ni los padres de Naruto, hacía todo lo posible para que no tuviera relación ni con ellos ni con los amigos ni con sus propios hijos, que sinceramente, Sasuke no los quería por que les quitaba tiempo a Naruto para estar con él

-no hay mas preguntas-dijo Gaara sentándose en su sitio

-señor Orochimaru, señor Kabuto alguna pregunta?-dijo Jiraya

-si-dijo Kabuto y se acercó a Suigetsu-tener amigos como usted señor Hozuki mas vale no tener enemigos

-no era tan amigo de Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu con una media sonrisa-no ayudábamos mutuamente, cuando estaba con él ligaba mas con las chicas solo por que a si se acercaban a Sasuke, pero lo que no sabían esas chicas es que Sasuke lo que tenía de atractivo lo tenía de sádico, y que conste que en algo estoy de acuerdo con la señora Chiyo, Sasuke estaba enfermo, pero quien trata a su pareja como basura merece estar muerto, señor Kabuto-el de gafas miró con seriedad a Suigetsu y este al otro adornada con una sonrisa de prepotencia

-le voy a dar un consejo-dijo Kabuto-a veces no hay que hablar de mas o si no se volverá en su contra

-ese consejo también me lo dio Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu-pero no suelo hacer caso a los consejos de Sasuke

-como a dicho, para ti son suposiciones, ya que no lo ha visto-dijo Kabuto cambiando de tema respóndame con un si o con un no, una mente puede creer cosas que a la larga son mentiras?

-si-dijo Suigetsu

-gracias, no hay mas preguntas-dijo Kabuto para sentarse en su sitio

-puede retirarse señor Hozuki-dijo Jiraya y Suigetsu se levantó para luego caminar y sentarse en la sala-señor Sabaku no y Huyuga, se que tiene otra persona para declarar, puede llamarlo-Hinata se levantó

-llamó a declarar a Itachi Uchiha-dijo Hinata con seriedad que esto hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera y escuchar los murmullos de la gente y como Orochimaru y Kabuto se miraban entre ellos, Itachi se levantó con elegancia y puesta en él la mirada sorprendida de su madre y la cara de enfado de su padre, se acercó Itachi a donde debía sentarse hizo el juramento y se sentó, Hinata se acercó al azabache de pelo largo

-cuando quiera señorita Huyuga-dijo Jiraya

-gracias-dijo Hinata y miró al Uchiha-señor Itachi Uchiha, que parentesco tiene con Sasuke Uchiha?

-él es mi hermano menor-dijo serio Itachi

-usted cree que Sasuke Uchiha está enfermo como ha dicho la señora Chiyo?-dijo Hinata

-puede-dijo Itachi

-puede ser mas concreto-dijo Hinata

-depende a lo que se refiera-dijo Itachi sin quitar su seriedad-yo sinceramente no creo que esté enfermo, si no que los celos le cegaban y no veía nada a su alrededor, si eso es estar enfermo, pues estaba enfermo

-voy a ir al grano, señor Uchiha-dijo Hinata-usted cree que Sasuke Uchiha maltrataba físicamente y psicológicamente a Naruto Namikaze?

-si-dijo Itachi y todos en la sala empezaron hablar

-silencio-gritó Jiraya dando un golpe con su mazo

-no duda de su respuesta-dijo Hinata

-no la dudo-dijo Itachi

-y por que cree eso-dijo Hinata

-por los moratones en el cuerpo de Naruto, por las veces que le veía con el labio partido, por que cuando hablabas con él y decías el nombre de mi hermano inconscientemente temblaba y aún lo hace, cuando aquí se pronunciaba el nombre de Sasuke Naruto tiembla, por esas pequeñas cosas

-a que cree usted que se debe el comportamiento de Sasuke Uchiha hacia Naruto Namikaze?-dijo Hinata

-la señora Chiyo ha dicho que algo a tenido que ver en casa de mis padres para tener ese comportamiento, yo creo que no, por que si a si fuera yo sería igual que él-dijo Itachi con seriedad-puede que le traumara algo cuando era pequeño y si eso es a si solo puedo echarle la culpa a Fugaku Uchiha-todos en la sala murmuraban

-silencio-gritó Jiraya dando con el mazo en la mesa-otra intromisión a si y despejaré la sala-todos callaron-continuad

-por que dice eso-dijo Hinata e Itachi sonrió

-mi padre desde que tengo razón maltrató a mi madre, delante de mí como de Sasuke-dijo Itachi y las personas que estaban en la sala se aguantaban de hablar cosa que Fugaku miraba con odio a Itachi con los puños cerrados-yo creía que Sasuke era inteligente y que eso que hacía mi padre para él estaba mal, pero me ha demostrado que no era una persona que demostraba inteligencia no lo era, si no que para mi es un maldito bastardo, la persona que pone la mano encima a su pareja es un cobarde y para mi, mi hermano como mi padre son unos malditos cobardes-hubo silencio en la sala por las palabras dichas por Itachi-Sasuke, mi hermano menor se merecía estar muerto y sinceramente si Naruto mató a mi hermano estoy orgulloso de él, cosa que mi madre nunca tuvo el valor de hacer lo mismo que él-el silencio continuaba en la sala, Naruto que había estado escuchando estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Itachi ya que no sabía que el padre de Itachi maltrataba a su esposa, se giró el rubio para mirar a la mujer azabache que esta miraba al suelo con los ojos fuertemente apretados intentando no llorar, Naruto volvió a mirar a Itachi

-entonces puede caber la posibilidad que el trato que tuvo Sasuke Uchiha hacia Naruto Namikaze es culpa de su padre?-dijo Hinata

-no-dijo Itachi serio-si no yo sería igual

-no tengo mas preguntas señoría-dijo Hinata sentándose en su sitio

-alguna pregunta señores fiscales?-dijo Jiraya y Orochimaru se levantó

-si-dijo Orochimaru acercándose a Itachi-señor Uchiha que relación tiene con Naruto Namikaze?

-de cuñados-dijo Itachi sin dejar de mirar al azabache de pelo largo con seriedad y asta con una pizca de odio

-está seguro?-dijo Orochimaru

-si-dijo Itachi

-como era la relación que tuvo cuando conoció al asesino de su hermano menor-dijo esto con malicia Orochimaru, Itachi hizo una media sonrisa por ese comentario

-no me agradaba-dijo Itachi

-por que-dijo Orochimaru

-creía que me iba a quitar a mi hermano menor, pero me equivoqué, lo que tenía de haver hecho es apartar a Naruto de Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-insisto señor Itachi Uchiha, que relación tenía con Naruto Namikaze a parte de cuñados?-dijo Orochimaru

-de amigos-dijo Itachi

-le consolaba de las supuestas palizas que recibía de Sasuke Uchiha?-dijo Orochimaru con malicia

-si-dijo Itachi-no veía justo como le trataba y le daba apoyo y le intentaba convencer de que dejara a Sasuke

-no cree que Naruto Namikaze es atractivo? Por que para mi si es muy atractivo, estoy seguro que con un gesto o una palabra bonita podría conseguir al varón que quisiera-dijo Orochimaru mirando a Naruto y luego a Itachi con una media sonrisa-no lo piensa?

-no está mal físicamente-dijo Itachi-pero Naruto no es el típico Doncel que está con cualquiera

-Sasuke Uchiha y usted se parecen bastante-dijo Orochimaru-no se, alguna vez Naruto Namikaze se podría a ver equivocado

-que está insinuando-dijo Itachi con enfado-que Naruto y yo hemos tenido relaciones?

-eso lo está diciendo usted y como veo que se enfada puede que si las hayáis tenido-dijo Orochimaru

-eso no es verdad, Naruto y yo solo somos amigos-dijo Itachi

-tengo entendido que Sasuke Uchiha antes de ir a su casa estuvo con usted, de que hablaron-dijo Orochimaru

-de cosas sin sentido-dijo Itachi

-no creo que para su hermano fuera cosas sin sentido ya que llegó a su casa bastante enfadado-dijo Orochimaru

-y por eso golpeó a Naruto y mató a Sakura-dijo con una sonrisa Itachi

-de que hablasteis-dijo Orochimaru

-de los celos que Sasuke tenía hacia mi-dijo Itachi

-y no crees que es normal?-dijo Orochimaru

-a que te refieres?-dijo Itachi y Orochimaru sonrió con malicia

-pues que es normal ya que Naruto Namikaze está embarazado de ti-dijo Orochimaru y en ese momento Naruto se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa con las palmas de la mano, Gaara y Hinata se sorprendieron ya que no sabían del embarazo del rubio al igual que los padres y los Uchiha

-eso no es verdad-gritó Naruto enfadado-y como sabes de mi embarazado

-señor Naruto Namikaze siéntese-dijo Jiraya serio

-pero es mentira-volvió a gritar Naruto

-se sienta o le echo de la sala-dijo Jiraya con enfado y el rubio se sentó de mala gana

-gracias, Jiraya-dijo Orochimaru

-Naruto no está embarazado de mi, el hijo que espera es de mi hermano Sasuke-dijo Itachi serio

-por eso los dos os veíais a escondidas-dijo Orochimaru-no tengo mas preguntas y se fue a sentarse

-si nos hemos visto a escondidas era para que Sasuke …

-señor Uchiha puede retirarse-dijo Jiraya serio y cortando a Itachi, este con seriedad se retiró y se fue de la sala con mala gana-la sesión de hoy a terminado-dio un golpe en la mesa con el mazo-se levanta la sesión-y sin mas se fue, la sala se despejó dejando a Naruto, Gaara y Hinata que estaban de pie

-por que no nos dijiste de tu estado-reclamó con seriedad Gaara

-no le di importancia-dijo Naruto

-que no tiene importancia-dijo alterado Gaara-esa fue una de las razones de que se puso agresivo Sasuke, verdad?-Naruto sopló con molestia

-quiero olvidar ese día-dijo Naruto andando hacia la salida

-Naruto …

-mañana declararé-dijo Naruto cortando a Hinata y salió de la sala, el pelirrojo y Hinata se miraron

ºººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su casa al cabo de dos horas, fue a la cocina y se puso zumo en un vaso y se sentó en la silla y poniendo el vaso en la mesa y sus manos en el vaso

-odio el silencio-susurró Naruto y separó las manos del vaso para luego poner sus manos en puño-todo es culpa mía-unas lágrimas le empezaron a caer de sus ojos y en ese momento el teléfono sonó, Naruto se levantó quitándose las lágrimas y lo cogió, en ningún momento dijo nada por que lo que escuchó solo hizo que el teléfono le cayera de las manos y las lágrimas volvieron a salir

Continuará …..

Que os aparecido? … gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido que me animan a seguir … comentar para saber que os aparecido este capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Otro día estaban en la sala donde celebraban el juicio y el juez aún no había hecho acto de presencia

-Naruto que ocurre?-preguntó Hinata preocupada, el rubio cerró los puños y Gaara solo le miraba-Naruto-dijo mas preocupada y poniendo una mano encima de las manos de rubio que las tenía agarradas en puño

-han desaparecido-susurró Naruto

-quien?-dijo Gaara

-mis hijos-susurró Naruto

-que!-dijo Hinata exaltada-como que han desaparecido

-Itachi me llamó ayer y me dijo

-que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?-dijo Gaara

-que la señora Mikoto se los llevó al parque los niños le pidieron un helado y ella fue a comprarles y cuando les iba entregar el helado ya no estaban-dijo Naruto intentando no llorar y hacía un gran esfuerzo para que no le saliera las lágrimas

-Naruto, no pasa nada si lloras-dijo dulcemente Hinata

-hablaré con el juez-dijo Gaara

-no Gaara-dijo Naruto-Itachi, la señora Mikoto y mis padres los están buscando a parte que han puesto una denuncia por desaparición … a parte que quiero que acabe todo esto, y estar donde me corresponde, en la cárcel-Gaara como Hinata pudieron ver a Fugaku en la sala sin ninguna expresión en la cara

-tú no mereces estar en la cárcel-dijo enfadado Gaara-te defendiste de la persona que te iba a matar, era él o tú-en ese momento Jiraya entró y todos en la sala se pusieron en pie y luego se sentaron

-señores, iré al grano ya que quiero que esto acabe lo antes posible-dijo Jiraya serio-pero antes de que los abogados de Naruto Namikaze llamen al siguiente en declarar quiero decir algunos puntos-todos escuchaban atentamente-este punto es el mas importante, ya que es sobre dos menores, Sora Uchiha y Sayuri Uchiha, si fuese por mi se quedarían con los padres del señor Naruto Namikaze, pero no es posible, ya que en el momento que se casaron Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze hicieron un contrato, que si se divorciaban, si uno de los dos moría o otra causa la custodia se la quedaría los Uchiha-Jiraya miró con enfado a Naruto-es la primer vez que vea algo a si y que el Doncel lo permita, pero pensándolo bien y por lo que escuchado aquí puede que Naruto Namikaze fuera coaccionado por el mismo Sasuke Uchiha u otro miembro de la familia-miró Jiraya a Fugaku serio-pero como creo en la declaración de Itachi Uchiha haré todo lo posible para que Sora Uchiha y Sayuri Uchiha no estén con los Uchiha si no con los Namikaze

-señoría eso es un acuerdo que tuvieron antes de matrimonio-gritó Orochimaru levantándose

-lo se-dijo Jiraya serio-me he leído el contrato matrimonial detenidamente y algo me dice que ha sido usted Orochimaru quien lo a redactado -Orochimaru iba a decir algo-siéntese Orochimaru-el mencionado se sentó de mala gana y Jiraya miró a donde estaba sentado el acusado-abogados de la defensa cuando quieran pueden llamar al siguiente en declarar-Gaara se levantó

-llamó a declarar a Naruto Namikaze-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa Naruto se levantó, Orochimaru y Kabuto se miraron, el rubio se dirigió a donde debía de sentarse pero antes hizo el juramente, Gaara se acercó al rubio

-sinceramente me alegra que haya decidido contar lo que usted cree que pasó-dijo Jiraya mirando al rubio y este suspiró y miró al pelirrojo

-antes de preguntar que pasó el día de los hechos, preguntaré que relación tenía con Sasuke Uchiha antes de haceros pareja?-dijo Gaara

-peleábamos-dijo Naruto

-y con Sakura Haruno?

-siempre a sido buena, mi mejor amiga-dijo Naruto

-y con Kiba Inuzuca?

-mi mejor amigo-contestó Naruto

-con Itachi Uchiha?

-mi cuñado pero era mas mi amigo-dijo Naruto

-a parte de amistad con el señor Itachi Uchiha tenía otra relación?

-no-dijo sin pensar Naruto

-tenías mas que amistad con Kiba Inuzuca?

-no-dijo sin pensar Naruto

-señoría protesto-dijo Kabuto levantándose

-donde quiere llegar señor Sabaku no-dijo Jiraya

-es mejor saber por boca del implicado el tipo de relación que tenía con los nombrados ya que se ha dicho que eran amantes-dijo Gaara

-siga-dijo Jiraya y Kabuto se sentó

-has dicho que os peleabais Sasuke Uchiha y tú antes de ser pareja, verdad-dijo Gaara

-si-dijo Naruto serio-del odio al amor hay un paso-Gaara sopló

-por que rompisteis?-dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules del rubio-recuerda que estás bajo juramento

-lo vi hablar con alguien y no me gustó la cercanía que tenían los dos-dijo Naruto serio, Gaara solo le miraba los ojos y negó con la cabeza-y le dejé, sospechaba que me era infiel, ese era el motivo-hubo unos segundos de silencio, Hinata solo miraba al rubio con el codo en la mesa y su mano masajeándose un lado de la cabeza sin creer nada de lo que había escuchado

-voy a ser directo pero algo me dice que ya se la respuesta-dijo Gaara-Sasuke alguna vez a golpeado alguno de tus hijo

-no-dijo Naruto mirando al frente sin mirar nada ni nadie-Sasuke adoraba a sus hijos-Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que Hinata, los dos sabían que estaba mintiendo

-y a ti te golpeaba Naruto?

-nunca me a puesto la mano encima-dijo Naruto de la misma forma que antes, Gaara apretó fuertemente los puños y esto fue visto por Jiraya

-señor Naruto Namikaze, cuéntenos que pasó el día de los hechos-dijo Jiraya mirando a Naruto que este suspiró

-yo estaba en casa con los niños, sentí que llegó Sasuke, y me enfadé-dijo Naruto con frialdad-subí a los niños a un cuarto, les dije que no salieran y ellos me obedecieron, fui donde estaba Sasuke y le recriminé sobre su relación con Sakura-las personas que estaban en la sala empezaron a cuchichear

-orden-gritó Jiraya dando un golpe en la mesa con el mazo y todos callaron

-él me dijo que la había dejado, yo no le creí-siguió contando Naruto-entonces Sakura vino, y me dijo que ella era amante de Sasuke y que a mi Sasuke no me quería que a la que quería era a ella, yo me enfadé y la golpeé, Sasuke intentaba que no peleáramos, y no se como pasó Sakura cayó muerta en el suelo a manos de Sasuke, fue un accidente, ya que él la defendía de mi, yo de la ira que tenía lo maté a él, luego me di cuenta lo que hice y llamé a Chiyo, ella vino, dijo que Sakura estaba muerta y que Sasuke se estaba muriendo y yo no supe nada, ni siquiera me dejaron ver el cuerpo de mi esposo-volvió a suspirar y miró a Jiraya-esa es la historia, merezco estar en la cárcel, una persona como yo que no sirve para nada es mejor que esté excluida de la sociedad

-no tengo mas pregunta-dijo enfadado Gaara y se sentó en su lugar

-señores fiscales-dijo Jiraya

-ninguna pregunta-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa en el rostro igual que Kabuto

-se puede retirar señor Naruto Namikaze-dijo Jiraya y el rubio se fue a sentar-he quedado tan descolocado, que hoy se acabado la sesión-dio un golpe en la mesa con el mazo y se fue, todos en el lugar hablaban de mientras se iban

-nos vemos mañana-dijo Naruto una vez que solo estaban los tres

-por que has mentido, Naruto-dijo Gaara

-no he mentido es la verdad-dijo Naruto

-por que le tienes que cubrir las espaldas, acepta que está muerto-dijo Gaara con ira-es pero que mañana vengas con otro humor Namikaze-y sin mas se fue Gaara

-por que lo has hecho, Naruto-dijo Hinata

-he contado la verdad, Hinata

-puede que lo que has contado lo crea la gente que no te conoce, pero la gente que te conocemos sabemos que has mentido, y algo me dice que el señor Jiraya se ha dado cuenta que has mentido-dijo Hinata seria-no sabes mentir, Naruto-el rubio suspiró

-solo quiero que esto acabe-susurró Naruto-y pagar por lo que he hecho

-tú solo te defendiste de él-dijo Hinata para luego después de unos segundos suspirar-te llevo a casa?

-me harías un favor-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata dejó a Naruto en la puerta de su casa, antes los dos fueron a tomar un café y es cuando Naruto llamó a Itachi para saber si sabían algo de sus hijos, Itachi le dijo que no sabían nada y que la policía estaba en ello, Naruto con mala gana y tristeza colgó el teléfono

Naruto se adentró en su casa, estaba psicológicamente, tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar y después de morir para no saber nada del mundo, fue hacia la sala y miró el lugar con disgusto, en ese momento unas manos fuertes se pusieron con fuerza por su cara, Naruto forcejeó, no sabía quien le estaba haciendo eso, algunas cosas cayeron al suelo, ya que Naruto intentaba soltarse asta que al fin por que el intruso tenía un pañuelo en la mano empezó a cerrarse sus ojos asta que el rubio quedó inconsciente, el atacante con una sonrisa maliciosa y cogió en brazos a Naruto para introducirlo en el coche en la parte de atrás donde había un hombre de pelo negro largo y ojos negros, el que había atacado a Naruto se sentó de copiloto y otro hombre de pelo largo negro conducía

-a sido bastante fácil-dijo el que atacó a Naruto

-es normal, Kabuto, ese Doncel está débil-dijo el conductor con una sonrisa de burla, Kabuto se enfadó

-eres tan desagradable Orochimaru-dijo Kabuto con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, Orochimaru miró por el espejo a la parte de atrás y vio como el hombre de pelo largo negro acercó a Naruto en su cuerpo

-por fin Naruto, te voy a tener para mi solo-dijo el hombre de pelo largo negro de ojos negro

-no creo que él te deje tocarlo-dijo Orochimaru con burla, el hombre de atrás lo miró serio

-está tan metido en su mundo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba libre-dijo Kabuto-y esta es una oportunidad tanto para ti como para él

-ya sabes para que te llamó-dijo Orochimaru

-lo se perfectamente-dijo el hombre de la parte trasera

-tendrás que demostrar lo buen médico que eres con esa vejestoria-dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa

-larguémonos de este lugar-dijo el hombre serio de la parte de atrás, ninguno dijo nada mas y Orochimaru arrancó el coche y se fueron a toda prisa

ºººººººººººººººººº

Otro día había llegado, todos estaban en la sala para que empiece asta el mismo juez, pero había un problema que preocupaba a Gaara como a Hinata, Naruto no aparecía, Hinata intentaba localizarlo pero no le cogía las llamadas y esto a la chica le preocupaba mucho, a Gaara también pero lo demostraba menos

-me podéis decir donde está el señor Naruto Namikaze?-dijo Jiraya serio-si le di libertad bajo fianza por que confié en que no se escaparía-Orochimaru como Kabuto solo sonreían, los tres miembros Uchiha que estaban en la sala se sorprendieron menos Fugaku

-señoría-dijo Hinata seria levantándose-intentamos localizar a Naruto Namikaze, pero no hay forma, y esto no es normal, Naruto Namikaze no suele hacer esto

-mandaré unos oficiales a su residencia y que lo traigan-dijo Jiraya para luego poner la vista en unos papeles unos segundos y mirar al frente, Hinata se sentó-veo que no tenéis a nadie para declarar abogados de la defensa

-no-dijo Gaara levantándose y seguidamente sentándose

-señor Orochimaru-dijo Jiraya y este se levantó sonriendo de medio lado-está mañana me ha dicho que tiene a alguien para testificar-Gaara e Hinata se miraron entre si sin saber nada-acepto que testifique

-gracias señor Jiraya-dijo Orochimaru-mando a llamar al señor Sasuke Uchiha-todos los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, en ese momento ante ellos se abrió la puerta y un chico entró a la sala, con un traje oscura y camisa blanca y corbata azul marina, con ojos negros, cabello negro azabache con reflejos azules, unas gafas de sol en la cabeza y la piel blanca, todos miraban a esta persona sin pestañear y sin saber que pensar, Mikoto tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, Itachi los ojos abiertos, los padres de Sakura solo le observaban primero sorprendidos y después con odio, Fugaku solo lo miró con seriedad para luego hacer una media sonrisa, Gaara estaba sorprendido mirando como el azabache estaba haciendo el juramento, Hinata solo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, la boca abierta y pensando que menos mal que su amigo Naruto no estaba, Jiraya no podía creer lo que veía asta que miró los papeles de defunción de Sasuke Uchiha y quien los firmaba, al saber de quien se trataba miró a Sasuke con enfado que este ya estaba sentado y mirando al frente con una media sonrisa-comenzaré

-no, señor Orochimaru-dijo enfadado Jiraya todos le miraron menos Sasuke que solo miraba al frente mas específicamente a Itachi-saben que falsificar una defunción de una persona es delito?

-lo sabemos-dijo Orochimaru serio

-y ocultarlo también es delito-dijo Jiraya

-lo se-dijo Orochimaru

-entonces por que este señor está vivo-gritó Jiraya

-fue casualidad-dijo Orochimaru intentando explicar

-no hay casualidades-gritó Jiraya para luego tranquilizarse-quien firma el papel de la muerte de este señor es el mismo Madara Uchiha, que también por casualidad en otros documentos también está la firma de este médico cuando Naruto Namikaze abortó por segunda y tercera vez ya que la primera vez fue atendido por la señora Tsunade abuela del acusado-cada vez su voz subía de tono pero intentaba tranquilizarse-ahora solo falta decir que la señorita Sakura Haruno está también viva y que estos dos estaban felices mientras aquí hacíamos el paripé

-la señorita Sakura está muerta-dijo fríamente Sasuke y Jiraya lo miró-podía haber seguido muerto y nadie os fuerais enterado, pero era injusto que encarcelarais a mi querido esposo, con lo que le adoro ya que es mi vida

-eres un mentiroso, Sasuke-gritó Hinata levantándose, Sasuke la miró sin ninguna emoción-tú no lo quieres, ya que solo le haces daño, por que no estás muerto, maldito bastardo

-orden-gritó Jiraya-señorita Huyuga cálmese y para serte sincero asta estoy opinando igual que tú, ahora mismo siéntese-miró a Sasuke-dejaré por alto el echó que fingió estar muerto con la ayuda de su tío Mdara Uchiha, señor Sasuke Uchiha, en vez que le pregunte su abogado de la familia Uchiha le preguntaré yo y nadie mas, quiero acabar esto pronto y saber el paradero de Naruto Namikaze ya que no creo que él haya escapado-Orochimaru se sentó con resignación

-puede preguntar lo que quiera-dijo Sasuke serio

-sabe que sus dos hijos han desaparecido?-dijo Jiraya serio

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-sabe a donde está?-dijo Jiraya y empezó el murmullo en la sala-silencio, si escuchó a alguien hablar a parte de mi y al señor Sasuke Uchiha os sacaré de la sala-todos callaron con tal amenaza-lo preguntaré otra vez

-no hace falta-dijo Sasuke-se donde están-sonrió y miró al juez-están conmigo ya que soy su padre

-ese es el problema señor Uchiha

-esos niños me pertenecen al igual que Naruto Namikaze o si no léase el contrato que firmemos al casarnos

-me lo he leido punto por punto y es de lo mas extraño-dijo Jiraya-amenazó a Naruto Namikaze para que firmara y si os separabais como matrimonio tu le amenizabas por no ver a sus hijos ya que tú los tendrías y decidirías eso?

-todo es no-dijo Sasuke de lo mas tranquilo

-que Doncel en su sano juicio le da la custodio de sus hijos al padre varón?-Sasuke le sonrió con arrogancia

-pude que Naruto creyera que no valdría como padre-dijo como si nada Sasuke

-maldito bastardo si el piensa eso es por que tú has hecho que lo crea-gritó Gaara levantándose perdiendo la paciencia

-señor Sabaku no, silencio-gritó Jiraya dando un golpe con el mazo-no me esperaba esa reacción de usted, ahora siéntese-Gaara apretó los puños con fuerza y se sentó sin dejar de mirar con odio a Sasuke este le respondía con superioridad

-que fue lo que pasó el día de los hechos?-dijo Jiraya serio sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke este miró al frente

-ese día vine de visitar a mi querido hermano mayor Itachi-dijo Sasuke con frialdad-teníamos un tema pendiente, llegué a casa y me encontré con Naruto, estaba enfadado y me echó en cara que tenía de amante a Sakura-el nombre de la chica lo dijo con desprecio sin poder evitarlo y todos lo notaron-yo le dije que yo nunca estaría con ella, empezó a discutir, yo le respondía del mismo modo, que pareja no discute señor juez?

-todas discuten-dijo Jiraya escuchando atentamente lo que decía

-llegó Sakura-Sasuke volvió a decir con desprecio el nombre-y ella empezó a decir que éramos amantes, lo que a mi me parece es que no supera que lo que hubo entre nosotros en un pasado fue un error por eso actuaba a si, la discusión iba subiendo de nivel, Sakura golpeó a Naruto yo le defendí y no se de donde salió el cuchillo entre el forcejeo yo me metí en medio y sin darme cuenta se lo clavé a Sakura, Naruto al ver esto, creo que se volvió loco a parte que ella era su mejor amiga y al ver que estaba herida cogió el cuchillo y me lo clavó, al cabo de unos minutos sentí a la señora Chiyo y dijo que Sakura estaba muerta y eso fue lo que pasó-hubo silencio en la sala, Gaara se estaba conteniendo en no saltar en cima de Sasuke y molerlo a golpes al igual que Hinata

-una pregunta mas-dijo Jiraya sin dejar de mirar cada expresión cada movimiento que hacía con cada parte de su cuerpo de Sasuke-por que rompieron el señor Naruto Namikaze y usted hace unos años?

-celos-dijo Sasuke, y en ese momento una persona le dio un papel a Jiraya y este lo leyó-Naruto sintió celos

-no hay mas preguntas, retírese-dijo Jiraya, Sasuke se levantó-un momento señor Uchiha-Sasuke le miró-ya que se hizo pasar por muerto, debe de saber que estará vigilado, no solo usted si no Madara Uchiha, podría mandarlo a la cárcel, pero no lo haré, ya que Naruto Namikaze a desaparecido, en otras palabras, se lo han llevado en contra de su voluntad, solo espero que usted no tenga nada que ver por la desaparición de Naruto Namikaze

-no tengo nada que ver con eso-dijo Sasuke entre cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de medio lado y comenzó a caminar, pasó por el lado de Gaara que los dos se miraron con odio y seriedad, Sasuke se puso sus gafas de sol y salió del lugar con una sonrisa, una vez que estaba en la calle su teléfono sonó-que quieres?-Sasuke se metió en su coche oscuro de último modelo-entonces, todo a salido bien-Sasuke sonrió-dila que la recompensaré como siempre-Sasuke bufó y arrancó el coche-asta dentro de dos días no despertará, bueno, voy para allí, y tú te puedes ir y no te atrevas a tocarlo por que si no soy capaz de matarte-escuchó a la otra persona respondiéndole-solo enciérralos donde quieras, dentro de poco me desharé de esos dos mocosos-escuchó algo mas y colgó, tiró el teléfono al asiento de al lado y puso en marcha el coche y se fue del lugar

Continuará …

Que os aparecido este capítulo? Han hablado de Madara este tenía que aparecer … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Había pasado tres días, Gaara, Hinata, agentes de policía, los padres y la abuela de Naruto, Itachi y asta Mikoto buscaban a Naruto, a los niños no los buscaban por el simple echo que estaba con Sasuke, pero eso también les preocupaba

No se sabe donde está Sasuke?-dijo Mikoto preocupada en la casa de los Namikaze donde estaban todos

-no-fue la respuesta de Itachi

-como el maldito de Sasuke haga algo a los niños, yo misma lo mataré-dijo Hinata enfadada

-no creo que le interese, a parte que está vigilado-dijo Minato serio

-hablé con la policía y no saben del paradero de Sasuke-dijo Gaara

-algo me dice que Sasuke tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Naruto-dijo Itachi, Mikoto que estaba sentada en un sofá se puso las manos en la cabeza con desesperación y empezó a llorar

-todo es culpa mía-dijo en un susurro Mikoto y todos la miraron

-no digas eso, madre-dijo Itachi y Kushina se sentó al lado de la azabache y puso su mano en su hombro

-todas las personas cuando tienen hijos intentan que sus hijos cuando son adultos sean buenas personas, pero siempre hay uno que sale mal, y eso no es culpa de los padres si no del hijo que eligió el camino incorrecto-dijo Kushina en señal de animarla

-si yo fuera dejado a Fugaku cuando me dio el primer golpe, esto no fuera pasado-dijo Mikoto con tristeza-Sasuke aprendió las mañas de su padre, y yo nunca quise reconocerlo, siempre miré hacia otro lado

-madre-dijo Itachi-si cuando te dio el primer golpe le fueras dejado yo no estaría aquí y tampoco Sayuri ni Sora

-yo podría a verle advertido a Naruto cuando lo trajo a casa cuando eran novios-dijo Mikoto

-que quieres decir-dijo Tsunade seria sin dejar de mirar a la mujer de pelo negro al igual que los demás

-después de que nos presentara a Naruto Sasuke como su novio, lo traía poco a casa, no se el motivo, pero una de las pocas veces que lo trajo, vi que lo trataba mal, me recordaba en como me trataba Fugaku a mi cuando éramos novios-dijo Mikoto-recuerdo que iba a decirle algo a Sasuke y él me miró y me dijo que no me metiera en nada que yo no valía nada, Naruto agachó la cabeza y Sasuke se lo llevó a su cuarto, escuché ruidos extraños de la habitación, iba a ir a ver que pasaba, pero mi inseguridad fue mas fuerte y me quedé el la planta baja, al cabo de unos minutos Naruto bajó las escaleras corriendo, vi que de su labio salía sangre y escuché el grito de Sasuke diciendo que él sin él no valía nada, yo me quedé en shock y empecé a llorar, sabiendo que si Naruto no dejaba a Sasuke en esos momentos su vida sería un calvario, a los día me enteré que no estaban juntos y me alegré, esa alegría fue notada por Fugaku y Sasuke, Sasuke me dijo malas palabras y Fugaku me golpeó delante de Sasuke, que él solo me miraba como si me mereciera lo que me estaba pasando-Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos-por que Sasuke es a si, no lo entiendo

-Sasuke a escogido el mal camino-dijo Tsunade seria

-por que no me dijiste Mikoto por lo que estabas pasando, yo te podría haber ayudado-dijo Kushina seria

-el miedo, Kushina-dijo Mikoto-sientes miedo hacia la persona que te golpea, a lo primero no lo ves por que estás enamorada, y crees que te lo mereces, pero luego tienes terror hacia la persona que una vez amaste, y eso es lo que le debe de pasar a Naruto

-Itachi, Mikoto-dijo Gaara serio-vosotros sabíais del contrato que firmaron antes de casarse?

-no-dijo Itachi y la mujer negó con la cabeza

-yo tenía el mismo contrato-dijo Mikoto-al cabo de los años te das cuenta que ese contrato es para amarrarte hacia esa persona, Madara también hizo lo mismo

-por eso la custodia de Sai es de él?-dijo Gaara-que pasó con la madre de Sai

-no lo se-dijo Mikoto con tristeza-a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero ella decidió irse aunque dejara atrás a su único hijo, no se ha sabido nada de ella-Mikoto miró a Gaara-me alegro que Sai no sea como Madara, Fugaku y Sasuke

-yo también-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa

ºººººººººººººº

Naruto abrió los ojos con lentitud, estaba desubicado, tumbado en una cama ajena o por lo menos no la reconocía, miró el lugar, y no lo reconoció, se sentía cansado, se puso su mano en la cabeza para intentar recordar, abrió los ojos recordando lo sucedido

-por fin despiertas-dijo una voz grave que el rubio reconoció inmediatamente y miró a la persona con seriedad sentándose en la cama

-que quieres-dijo Naruto y la otra persona sonrió

-ya he hecho mi cometido-Naruto no entendió

-para que me has traído aquí, Madara?-dijo Naruto-no conseguirás nada de mi, por lo menos por voluntad propia-Madara sonrió y se acercó a la cama, Naruto inconscientemente se echó para atrás

-tienes miedo, zorrito-dijo Madara posicionándose en cima del rubio, este se removió para sacárselo de en cima, pero no tenía fuerzas, estaba débil, pero si sabía que algo le faltaba, pero no sabía el que

-te sales de en cima de él y tus sesos se esparcirán por este lugar-dijo una voz fría, Madara hizo una mueca de desagrado y se salió de encima de Naruto, en cambio este estaba sorprendido esa voz la conocía tan bien, pero eso no era posible, su celebro le estaba traicionando, y es cuando miró al frente y vio delante de él la figura de su esposo, su rostro era igual de frío como recordaba, su cuerpo empezó a temblar inconscientemente y unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos azules, se puso la mano en la boca y negaba con la cabeza

-no puede ser-susurró Naruto

-déjame a solas con mi querido esposo, Madara

-claro, Sasuke, pero siempre consigo lo que quiero-dijo Madara y Sasuke le miró con odio

-como encontrar a tu esposa y matarla-dijo Sasuke con cinismo-que crees que opinará tu hijo Sai que su padre mató a su madre

-por que dices eso-dijo Madara con indiferencia-si tu padre alguna vez dejó al borde de la muerte a tu madre-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza-y tú-sonrió con malicia Madara-haces lo mismo

-no me compares con el desgraciado de Fugaku-gritó Sasuke-el pagará por las cosas que le hacía a mi madre e igual que tú

-por que, si tu eres igual a nosotros

-yo pongo en el lugar que se merece a mi esposo-dijo Sasuke

-claro-dijo Madara dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación-por eso lo has golpeado todas las veces que has querido, tenías que darle su lugar, verdad Sasuke?-y Madara se fue, el azabache miró al rubio con seriedad, este solo lo miraba asustado ya que no le entraba en la cabeza que delante de él estuviera Sasuke, ya que debería de estar muerto

-deberías de estar muerto-susurró Naruto

-te decepciona que esté vivo?

-no-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza con rapidez, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y se sentó a su lado

-tomate esto-dijo Sasuke entregándole un baso con agua, Naruto miró el baso y luego a Sasuke y acabó volviendo a mirar el vaso-estás desconfiando de mí, mi amor-Sasuke acarició la mejilla del rubio y este negó con la cabeza para luego tomar el vaso con su mano y beber el contenido de una sola vez, Sasuke se levantó y de un cajón sacó unos papeles y se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio, Naruto le dio el vaso a Sasuke y este lo dejó en la mesa

-por que estoy aquí-dijo Naruto mirando sus manos que estaban entre lazadas entre si en sus piernas, Sasuke puso sus pies en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Naruto, este solo se tensó un poco

-ocurre algo, mi amor-susurró en el oído Sasuke al rubio

-no-dijo Naruto-lo que pasa que creía que estabas muerto-unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos

-entiendo-susurró Sasuke-y sobre el por que estás aquí es por que es mejor que estemos los dos solo, como siempre debió ser, sin que nadie nos interrumpa

-y los niños, sabes donde están?-Sasuke gruñó de mala gana ante esa pregunta

-solo los dos, Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio-ahora mírame. el rubio lo miró-eres lo mas importante para mi, por eso es mejor hacer lo que vamos hacer

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-los dos solos, Naruto, solos tú y yo, sin esos niños-dijo Sasuke en un susurró dando besos en el cuello del rubio

-tú les quieres, verdad Sasuke-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sasuke dejó de besar el cuello y miró con seriedad al rubio

-Naruto, ellos se irán lejos-dijo autoritario Sasuke-y no hay nada mas que hablar de este asunto

-pero …

-ellos se largaran de nuestras vidas-dijo Sasuke cogiendo los cabellos rubios y estirando con fuerza hacia atrás, Naruto iba a gritar de dolor pero eso no lo tenía permitido-solo los dos, lo entiendes, y nada de zorrear con otros varones-Naruto no dijo nada-responde-gritó

-no lo haré-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo soltó, el rubio se tocó la parte de atrás de su cabeza donde lo agarró el azabache

-firma esto-dijo con autoridad Sasuke mostrando unos papeles al rubio

-que es-susurró Naruto y Sasuke bufó enfadado

-es donde vivirán esos dos mocosos-dijo fríamente Sasuke y Naruto abrió los ojos y los ojos le brillaron para volver a llorar-que te dije con tus lloriqueos

-es que … yo no … quiero …

-tu lo único que necesitas es a mi, y esos dos mocosos nos molesta-dijo Sasuke

-son mis hijos-dijo Naruto y Sasuke entre cerró los ojos-por que no los quieres, por que nunca has querido tener hijos

-por que ellos me quitan tu tiempo-dijo sin mas Sasuke-y no quiero hablar mas de eso

-si firmo, se irán aún orfanato y no los volveré a ver-dijo como pudo Naruto

-Naruto, no me hagas enfadar-amenazó Sasuke agarrando con fuerza uno de los brazos del rubio-yo no quiero ningún mocoso a nuestro lado, te lo dije cuando me dijiste por primera vez que estabas embarazado, ya no quiero embarazos y menos si son de otros-Sasuke soltó el brazo del rubio con brusquedad y Naruto abrazó su vientre

-este bebe, no es de Itachi, es tuyo-gritó Naruto e inmediatamente se tapó la boca, pero lo que mas le extrañó era la sonrisa de Sasuke y se quitó sus manos de la boca con lentitud

-eso ya no es un problema-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se asustó y le dio igual todo

-que has hecho-gritó Naruto-que le has hecho a nuestro hijo-Sasuke le golpeó en la cara con fuerza haciendo que Naruto girara la cara

-no vuelvas a gritarme-dijo con frialdad Sasuke-y sobre eso-dijo con desprecio haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia el vientre del rubio-ya no existe

-otra vez no-dijo llorando Naruto

-si firmas los papeles dejaré pasar que estés llorando y que me hayas gritado

-no los voy a firmar-susurró Naruto

-que-dijo Sasuke-repite lo que has dicho

-te he dicho que no los voy a firmar-gritó Naruto mirando al azabache con lágrimas

-no quiero hacerte daño, aún estás débil de la operación

-me importa muy poco-dijo Naruto-y al estar Madara aquí, que ha hecho mas, me ha quitado el don de concebir-el rubio vio otra vez esa sonrisa de su esposo-dios mío, que me has hecho, por que me odias tanto, yo fuera hecho lo que sea por ti, pero ahora, por mi te puedes ir al infierno-inmediatamente Naruto recibió un golpe en la cara y después otros mas en su cuerpo, Sasuke miró en el suelo al rubio con sangre en la ceja y en el labio

-ahora firma-dijo Sasuke, el rubio negó como pudo la cabeza-pues como quieras, esos niños tendrán un accidente

-que-dijo exaltado Naruto

-prefieres eso o lo otro-dijo Sasuke, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-déjame despedirme de ellos, por favor-susurró con tristeza Naruto

-claro-dijo Sasuke dándole los papeles y un boli, Naruto sin mirar firmó los papeles-muy bien hecho, mi amor-dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-te odio-susurró Naruto, Sasuke le miró con los ojos abiertos

-que has dicho-dijo Sasuke sorprendido y con dolor ya que nunca había oído esas palabras de su esposo, se acercó al rubio y lo agarró con fuerza por los hombros-repite lo que has dicho-Naruto no dijo nada solo tembló y eso Sasuke lo notó y se separó rápido de él-me tienes miedo?-dijo incrédulo, y en ese momento miró al rubio detenidamente que estaba en el suelo abrazándose a si mismo y temblando, en su mente apareció su madre en las mismas circunstancias y su padre golpeándola sin compasión, el azabache se mordió el labio inferior y se dio la vuelta, le vinieron imágenes desde el momento que él y Naruto se hicieron novios, como le amenazó para que firmara el contrato matrimonial para que nunca le deje, en como le insultaba, en como le golpeaba, como le humillaba, se dio cuenta que ese rubio no era el mismo chico que conoció, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-soy igual que él-susurró bajito que Naruto no escuchó-hago lo mismo que él o peor-miró de reojo a Naruto y suspiró para luego salir de la habitación silenciosamente

Continuará

Siento la tardanza … que os aparecido … comentar para saber vuestra opinión y a su me hacéis un poquito feliz


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio en una de las habitaciones de la casa que hacia de oficina, en le maesa habían diversos papeles y en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Sasuke dio permiso para que entrara la persona que tocó la puerta

-que es lo que se te ofrece Chiyo-dijo con frialdad Sasuke, la mujer mayor lo miró

-venía a decirte que todo está preparado-dijo Chiyo

-cuanto antes se larguen mejor-dijo con seriedad el azabache

-no vas a dejar que Naruto se despida de ellos?

-no-dijo Sasuke

-pero …

-no te metas donde no te incumbe-dijo Sasuke-limítate hacer tu trabajo que por eso te pago bastante bien

-si fuera tenido otras circunstancia te puedo asegurar que no lo fuera hecho-dijo Chiyo arrepentida y Sasuke la sonrió con prepotencia

-pero las cosas se dieron a si y accediste y sinceramente has hacho muy bien el trabajo, sobre todo este último

-si tuviera el dinero suficiente te pediría que me dejaras a los niños a mi-dijo Chiyo

-mas lejos estén mejor-dijo Sasuke

-tanto odias y te desagradan tus propios hijos?-el azabache solo la miraba con frialdad durante varios segundos y Chiyo suspiró-dentro de unos minutos los niños no estarán aquí

-es lo mejor-susurró Sasuke y Chiyo iba a salir de la habitación pero antes miró a Sasuke

-te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho y lo que le has hecho a Naruto, y él no te perdonará pero lo mas seguro es que lo mates y cuando eso ocurra te darás cuenta que te has convertido en la persona que mas odias, en tu padre-y sin mas la mujer se fue dejando a Sasuke frustrado

-Naruto y yo vamos a estar bien, ahora que solo lo tengo para mi-susurró Sasuke-nadie se volverá acercar a él-el azabache se fue hacia la gran ventana y miró por ella como un coche negro estaba en la puerta y en él entraban dos niños, la niña no paraba de llorar y el niño con la cabeza gacha-esto me lo vas agradecer, Naruto-cerrando con fuerza la cortina-pero antes me tengo que ocupar de Madara, para que no vuelva a mirarte-susurró con ira y salió de la habitación con una media sonrisa maliciosa

ººººººººººº

Naruto estaba encogido en la esquina de la habitación de donde estaba encerrado, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, tenía algo de sangre seca en su labio como en la ceja, su vista estaba perdida, sus ojos azules no brillaban estaban sin vida, el rubio en ese momento sintió una caricia en su mejilla y ni siquiera miró de quien se traba tampoco le importaba solo quería desaparecer, la misma mano que le acarició la mejilla se puso en la barbilla para girar la cabeza del rubio para que le mirase

-Sasuke no tiene ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti-dijo la persona, Naruto lo miraba como le escuchaba pero no le importaba nada, la persona acarició los labios del rubio con sus dedo mientras se relamía el labio inferior-debiste de haber aprovechado la oportunidad que te di-y la persona besó los labios del rubio con lentitud y saboreando los labios de Naruto, el rubio no correspondía estaba tieso sin hacer ningún movimiento y con los ojos abiertos sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos y se separaron de los labios-Sasuke se ha ido-susurró en el oído del rubio y mordiendo la oreja-es momento de divertirme contigo-Naruto en ese momento puso sus manos en el pecho de la persona y lo separó con brusquedad

-déjame en paz, Madara-el azabache sonrió con malicia, Naruto sin pensarlo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta pero estaba cerrada

-esta vez no escaparas-dijo Madara acercándose con tranquilidad a Naruto y quitándose la camisa que tenía puesta, Naruto empezó a respirar con dificultad y empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza y sus lágrimas salían sin control

-Sasuke-gritó desesperado Naruto-Sasuke, ayúdame

-no está-dijo Madara pegando su cuerpo al cuerpo del rubio y agarrando las manos con fuerza-me buscaba para algo, pero le dije a uno de los trabajadores que me había marchado, ahora estamos solos, y el único trabajador que está aquí no hará nada para ayudarte-Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y Madara lamió el cuello del rubio este tembló

-suéltame-gritó Naruto recuperando algo de fuerzas por ese contacto-no quiero que me toques, me das asco-ante esto Madara paró y con gran fuerza tiró al suelo a Naruto, este se golpeó en la cabeza quedando un poco aturdido pero consciente de lo que le iban hacer, Madara con brusquedad y rapidez le quitó los pantalones y luego se quitó los suyos, subió las piernas del rubio en alto y sin mas lo penetró con brusquedad, Naruto gritó por el dolor que sintió

ººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en el coche en la parte de atrás, estaba enfadado lleno de ira ya que no encontraba a Madara por ningún lugar, estaba tan metido en sus deseos de deshacerse de Madara que el sonido del teléfono le volvió a la realidad y con enfado contestó

-si?-dijo Sasuke

-_señor Uchiha, perdone por molestarle-_dijeron por la otra línea una voz nerviosa

_-_que pasa

-retrata de su esposo

-que le pasa-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-_escuché que le llamaba pidiendo ayuda y decidí llamarle y luego escuché un grito de dolor_

_-_voy para allá-dijo Sasuke e iba a colgar pero escuchó la voz de su empleado

-_esta Madara-_Sasuke colgó sin decir nada e indicó al conductor que fuera a su casa lo mas rápido posible

ºººººººººº

Kushina estaba en casa nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo le había pasado a su hijo

-Kushina-susurró Mikoto que estaba con ella

-de verdad que no sabes donde a podido ir Sasuke?-dijo Kushina con esperanza-yo se que mi Naruto está con Sasuke

-no tengo ni la menor idea-susurró Mikoto-pero tengo la esperanza de que Sasuke no le hará nada a Naruto, aunque es extraño Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto, pero lo demuestra de la única forma que ha visto en casa-sonrió con tristeza la azabache-todo es culpa mía

-no digas eso-dijo Kushina y hubo silencio entre las dos por varios segundos-pude que sepa algo Fugaku?-la azabache la miró con intensidad

-llamaré a Itachi-dijo Mikoto con teléfono en mano

ºººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a casa, con rapidez subió a la habitación donde estaba su esposo, sin pensar abrió la puerta y miró el lugar, los ojos negros de Sasuke se dirigieron hacia Naruto que estaba encogido en un rincón temblando y los ojos rojos por el llanto, su mirada se endureció estaba vestido su esposo pero desarreglado y miró a la otra persona que era Madara que le miraba con una sonrisa de victoria pero a la vez se le notaba que estaba sorprendido por la presencia de Sasuke, este suspiró para tranquilizarse y se acercó con tranquilidad hacia Madara cuando llegó a su altura sin previo a viso le golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo, Madara retrocedió unos pasos y la sonrisa en su cara no se borró, esto enfureció a Sasuke

-te advertí que ni siquiera lo miraras-dijo Sasuke con voz de ultratumba

-a si-dijo con prepotencia y burla Madara y que me vas hacer, Sasuke

-vas a morir-dijo con odio Sasuke y se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó con los nudillos, inmediatamente cuatro hombre corpulentos llegaron-y no me voy a manchar las manos, primero tú y luego Fugaku-hubo silencio durante unos segundos-chicos-dijo Sasuke a los cuatro hombres que llegaron en ese momento-ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer-los hombres se acercaron a Madara que este intentó huir pero no lo logró, los cuatro hombres golpearon a Madara para luego llevárselo del lugar, al marcharse sus hombres con Madara Sasuke cerró la puerta y se acercó a Naruto lentamente y serio, el rubio tembló y vio como Sasuke se agachó a su altura y Naruto empezó a respirar con dificultad

-yo lo siento, Sasuke, tuve de haber impedido lo que pasó-dijo asustado Naruto y Sasuke lo notó y lo miró con enfado pero no por el rubio sino por que él mismo había causado que Naruto reaccionase a si

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-fue … fue culpa … -Naruto no acabó de hablar ya que Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke, Naruto no entendía el por que se disculpaba-he hecho lo que mas odio, pero no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo … solo espero que me perdones, yo solo quiero estar contigo, solos tú y yo-Naruto no entendía nada pero con lentitud abrazó al azabache

-me prometes que todo será diferente-dijo Naruto con lágrimas-y no será mentira como las otras veces

-te lo prometo-susurró Sasuke separándose un poco del rubio para mirarlo a la cara-solos tú y yo, Naruto-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior mirando al suelo-que ocurre-Sasuke le alzó la cara-Madara no volverá hacerte nada

-no es eso-susurró Naruto

-entonces que es?

-mis …-Naruto suspiró para tener valor-mis hijos-dijo al fin, Sasuke endureció su mirada

-de ellos olvídate, solo somos tú y yo, ellos no son ya nuestro problema

-pero …

-Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke-no sigas-el rubio entristeció su mirada y fue notado por el azabache que suspiró-quiero cambiar en torno a ti, entiendo que son parte tuya

-y tuya-gritó Naruto

-yo nunca los quise-gritó Sasuke y vio como los ojos azules se humedecían y el azabache suspiró para tranquilizarse-haré lo posible para que los veas, pero no estarán con nosotros y eso es definitivo-Naruto no dijo nada y Sasuke se acercó al rostro del rubio y besó los labios de este con dulzura a Naruto le costó responder a parte que si no lo hacía ya sabía cuales eran las consecuencias, Sasuke se separó y notó lo diferente que eran los besos de Naruto a como eran antes-te daré tiempo-se levantó y ofreció su mano a Naruto que este la aceptó y se levantó, Sasuke se acercó al oído de Naruto-haré que vuelvas a enamorarte de mi-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-dejarás de temerme y seremos felices como debería ser

Continuará …

Me tardé y os pido mil disculpas por la tardanza … espero que os haya gustado el capítulo … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Le tocaba el cuerpo la persona que tenía en cima, las caricias era precisas, los besos ardientes y lujuriosos, le mordía y succionaba su piel, pero Naruto que sentía esas caricias no hacia nada solo miraba al lado dejándose hacer, siempre había accedido en todo lo que le decía Sasuke y nunca se había negado al sexo con él desde que fueron adolescentes, siempre le habían gustado sus caricias todo lo que le hacía, tanto brusco como con delicadeza, pero en esos momentos su mente era un caos, estaba seguro que seguía enamorado de Sasuke, siempre lo estuvo, pero su cuerpo en esos momentos no reaccionaba y solo pensaba en quitárselo de encima, le había hecho daño, le había quitado a sus hijos y lo peor de todo es que se había salido con la suya Sasuke en quitarle el don de tener hijos, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, intentó detenerlas ya que Sasuke le había advertido y asta amenazado de que no llorara, pero no podía evitarlo, y su mente viajó al pasado, en cuando eran novios y adolescentes Sasuke le golpeó en la cara por el simple echo que se quedó hablando con su amigo Kiba y le advirtió que no se acercara mas a su amigo, Naruto en ese momento no le de volvió el golpe solo le dijo que el noviazgo terminó y sin mas se fue de la mansión Uchiha sin mirar atrás, pero volvió con él, por que le había jurado que no volvería a pasar, que había intentado olvidarle estando con otras personas y no pudo, y le empezó a tratar mejor que aún príncipe y accedió a volver con él, estuvieron bien con discusiones asta que Sasuke le propuso matrimonio y él aceptó, estaba tan enamorado que no veía que Sasuke le estaba alejando sin que él se diera cuenta de sus amigos de toda la vida como de su familia, cuando le dio la noticia que estaba embarazado es cuando empezó a cambiar radicalmente hacia él, le dijo que abortara y el se negó rotundamente y comenzó los celos enfermizos hacia toda las personas que se acercaban a él y asta por su propio hijo, comenzó con los insultos hacia su personas y asta golpearlo, Naruto solo llegó a pensar y a creerse que se lo merecía sobre todo cuando Sasuke le pedía perdón diciendo que era su culpa, en ese momento sintió un dolor, Sasuke le había penetrado y empezó a embestirlo, Naruto solo quiso quitárselo de encima pero sabía que era imposible, empezó a gemir sin darse cuenta ya que su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando y es cuando sintió un líquido en su interior y Sasuke salió de él para luego darle un beso en su cuello

-te amo-susurró Sasuke dándole pequeños besos en su cuello-eres mío … solo mío y de nadie mas-y volvió a besar y succionar su pecho, Naruto sabía en ese momento que habría otra ronda mas y seguramente estaría a si asta que Sasuke se cansara

ººººººººººººººººº

-padre-dijo Itachi entrando en la oficina de la mansión Uchiha-si sabes algo, nos tienes que decir donde tiene Sasuke a sus hijos y a Naruto

-tanto te interesa ese Doncel asta que le has engañado a tu hermano-dijo Fugaku con frialdad mirando a los ojos de su hijo mayor

-yo nunca he tenido nada con Naruto-dijo Itachi con enfado para luego tranquilizarse-se que adoras a tus nietos, sabes perfectamente que Sasuke se quiere deshacer de ellos, dinos donde pueden estar, por lo menos por los niños

-por que supones que yo se donde está-dijo Fugaku

-por que tienes contacto con Madara-dijo Itachi

-hace unos días que no puedo contactar con él-dijo Fugaku

-sabes que Madara tenía fijación con Naruto desde que lo conoció y Sasuke lo sabía-dijo Itachi

-me estás diciendo que Sasuke ha hecho algo a Madara?

-no lo se-dijo Itachi-pero si no puedes contactar con él es por algo-hubo silencio incómodo entre ellos dos y Fugaku cogió papel y lápiz y escribió en el papel

-aquí tienes-dijo Fugaku-no estoy seguro que pueda estar aquí mis nietos, solo espero que Sasuke no les haya hecho algo a los niños-Itachi miró el papel que estaba en sus manos

-estás seguro que están aquí?

-esa fue la dirección que me dio Madara la última vez que hablé con él

-iré hacia allí-dijo Itachi y se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina

-trae a mis nietos de vuelta, Itachi-dijo Fugaku con preocupación

-y también a Naruto, él no se merece lo que le está pasando por haberse enamorado de alguien como Sasuke

-a mi no me importa lo que le pase a ese Doncel, yo solo quiero que mis nietos estén lejos de Sasuke, siempre he sabido que los odia y los desprecia-dijo con seriedad Fugaku

-sabes una cosa, Sasuke y tú sois tan iguales, fuiste una mala influencia para Sasuke y por eso es a si-dijo Itachi y sin mas se fue de la ofician, Fugaku solo miró por la ventana con una expresión de tristeza

-soy despreciable-susurró Fugaku-pero ya no puedo cambiar nada

ºººººººººººººººº

Naruto miraba por el gran ventanal de la sala con melancolía, en esos momentos unos brazos se pusieron en su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, Naruto sintió el aroma inconfundible de su esposo, ese aroma que le gustaba tanto pero ahora no le agradaba tanto como antes, sintió los besos de Sasuke en su cuello y el azabache giró al rubio para luego poner sus manos en las mejillas del rubio y lo besó en los labios con lentitud, el rubio correspondió de la misma forma, Sasuke introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad de Naruto saboreado cada parte, a Naruto le empezó a caer lágrimas lentamente por su mejilla y como Sasuke tenía sus manos las notó e inmediatamente se separó y miró al rubio con seriedad

-que ocurre-dijo serio Sasuke

-nada -dijo Naruto mirando al lado y Sasuke con sus manos hizo que le mirara y el rubio vio el enfado del azabache en sus ojos negros-estoy feliz-susurró Naruto aparentando felicidad pero Sasuke notó que mentía y se separó del rubio, Naruto inconscientemente dio unos pasos atrás asta que se apoyó en la pared y sin dejar de mirar al azabache, Sasuke vio en los ojos azules miedo y eso le enfureció y cerró los puños con fuerza para luego dar un puñetazo en la pared al lado de la cara del rubio, este abrió los ojos asustado y las lágrimas salieron con rapidez

-mientes-gritó Sasuke-estoy intentando cambiar contigo, pero tú me sigues mirando a si-lo cogió del cuello de la ropa y lo acercó a su rostro-dime de una maldita vez que mierda te pasa

-no me pasa … nada-susurró como pudo Naruto, Sasuke con fuerza lo empujó hacia la pared

-sin mi no eres nada, recuérdalo siempre-gritó Sasuke-y ahora dime que te pasa-Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió

-quiero a mis hijos, eso es lo que quiero-gritó Naruto-y tú me los has quitado, si yo hubiera sabido que me harías lo que me has hecho no hubiera vuelto contigo, nunca-gritó mas fuerte, Sasuke solo lo miraba con seriedad y frialdad y su expresión no cambió un ápice esperando a que Naruto continuara-eres … eres la persona que mas daño me ha hecho y yo un idiota por haber seguido contigo sabiendo lo que le hiciste a Sakura por que tú mataste a Sakura solo por que ella me escuchaba cuando le decía como eres tú, ella era mi amiga, eres un maldito monstruo y te odio con todas mis fuerzas-Naruto al acabar respiraba con rapidez y solo vio en Sasuke una sonrisa de maldad, y eso le aterró a Naruto empezando a respirar irregularmente

-me odias-dijo Sasuke sin quitar la sonrisa y con un toco de tristeza pero se le notaba mas la frialdad de las palabras-si no eres mío no eres de nadie

-déjame … ser feliz … con mis hijos … solo te pido eso-dijo Naruto y hubo silencio bastante incómodo asta que Sasuke en un movimiento rápido cogió con fuerza los cabellos rubios y Naruto gritó de dolor cuando Sasuke con fuerza lo tiró al suelo

-entonces esto se acabó-dijo como ido Sasuke el rubio no lo entendió y solo le miró y Sasuke se agachó para estar al altura del rubio y lo besó en los labios que no fue correspondido-nuestro último beso-susurró el azabache y agarrando los cabellos rubios empezó a estampar la cabeza de Naruto en el suelo, el rubio que inconscientemente puso sus manos en las mano de Sasuke la que tenía en su cabello lentamente se fue soltando, Sasuke al no notar movimiento lo soltó y le empezó a dar patadas llenas de ira por el cuerpo del rubio, el azabache no escuchaba ni sollozos ni nada de la persona inmóvil y dejó de golpearlo y miró el cuerpo sin ningún sentimiento y su visto se dirigió al liquido rojo que estaba en el suelo y una parte de la cara del rubio que estaba a la vista, dio la espalda al cuerpo inmóvil y se dirigió asta la puerta de la sala, dos hombres entraron y vieron el cuerpo del rubio para luego mirar a su jefe que este se sentó en el sofá con indiferencia

-señor-dijo uno de los hombres

-deshaceros del cuerpo-dijo con frialdad Sasuke mirando al frente, los dos hombres obedecieron cogiendo el cuerpo inmóvil del rubio y sin hacer ruido se fueron pero antes se dijeron entre ellos unas palabras, Sasuke en ningún momento se movió ni hizo gestos de estar arrepentido-si no eres mío no eres de nadie-se dijo a si mismo para luego sonreír y ponerse de pie y salió de la sala, vio a una empleada y la ordenó que limpiara la sala, Sasuke solo se fue de la casa pero antes de irse cogió una pistola ya que tenía de vengarse de la persona que le hizo tanto daño cuando era pequeño

Continuará ….

Perdonar la tardanza …. No tengo perdón …. Os agradezco los comentarios recibidos …. Comentar para saber que opináis


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Itachi aparcó su coche en la entrada de la mansión que estaba al lado de la playa, con rapidez salió del coche y con paso rápido llegó a la puerta de entrada, llamó con rapidez y de inmediato una mujer de pelo castaño corto y ojos verdes y algo rellenita le abrió la puerta

-señor Uchiha-dijo la mujer sorprendida con trapo en la mano

-se encuentra mi hermano Sasuke?-dijo Itachi con aparente tranquilidad

-hace una media hora que se fue, señor dijo la mujer algo nerviosa y eso lo notó Itachi e inmediatamente entró y la mujer lo siguió preocupada-señor, tengo ordenes del señor Sasuke que no puede entrar nadie

-me da igual sus ordenes-dijo con seriedad Itachi mirándola y la mujer se asustó, Itachi empezó a mirar el lugar-donde están mis sobrinos?-la mujer se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, Itachi interpretó ese gesto algo malo y se acercó a la mujer para agarrarla de los hombros-donde están-gritó-Sasuke no les ha hecho nada malo, verdad?

-no puedo decir nada-dijo con temor la mujer

-y Naruto-dijo Itachi intentando tranquilizarse y vio en los ojos de la mujer un brillo que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar-dime donde está Naruto-volvió a gritar

-los niños no están-dijo la mujer con tristeza-Sasuke los regaló

-que-dijo exaltado Itachi y pasó su mano por su cabello y suspiró fuertemente-como que los regaló

-no se nada de eso señor-dijo la mujer con tristeza-no entiendo como no puede querer a sus propios hijos

-y Naruto-dijo Itachi y la mujer se puso una mano en la boca, Itachi quitó sus manos del cuerpo de la mujer-que le ha hecho Sasuke a Naruto-la mujer no dijo nada pero con su cabeza señaló la sala y le mostró el trapo blanco y con una mancha roja que llevaba en la mano y las lágrimas de la mujer aparecieron sin poder evitarlo, Itachi con los ojos bien abiertos y con lentitud se asomó en la sala y miró el lugar, todo estaba en su lugar menos una gran mancha roja en el suelo, Itachi posó sus ojos negros en la mujer

-no se que pasó-dijo intentando parar de llorar la mujer-pero antes de irse el señor Sasuke me dijo que limpiara eso-la mujer paró de hablar para quitarse las lágrimas de la cara-solo se que escuché que el señor Naruto gritó, parecía que discutía con su esposo y después escuche golpes, quise saber que pasaba pero los hombres que trabajan para el señor Sasuke me impidieron el paso y luego vi como se llevaban el cuerpo del señor Naruto que no hacían ningún movimiento-la mujer recuperó aire-no entiendo como el señor Naruto pudo haberse casado con una persona como el señor Sasuke

-yo me he hecho esa pregunta siempre-dijo Itachi con seriedad y después salió del lugar rápidamente con la intención de encontrar a su hermano menor

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Llegó de lo mas tranquilo a ese lugar con la mirada seria, ese lugar era donde creció y vio desde que nació las agresiones que hacía ese hombre a su madre, Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia sabiendo que ese día ese hombre al que llamó una vez padre desaparecería, por que por su culpa él era igual que él en algunos sentidos

Con pasó lento y decidido entró a la casa, vio algún empleado y se sorprendieron al verle, Sasuke con la voz fría les dijo que les daba el día libre, los empleados sin decir nada le hicieron caso, sabían como era y lo que era capaz de hacer si le contradecían, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que en ese momento estaba él solo en la casa y en su despacho estaría su padre, solo de pensar que esa persona era su padre le ponía de mal humor, llegó a la puerta del despacho donde siempre estaba su padre y sin tocar entró, y como espera ese hombre estaba ahí en ese lugar, pero le sorprendió aunque no lo demostró que estuviera mirando por la ventana y parecía que añoraba algo

-cuanto tiempo, Fugaku-dijo Sasuke con frialdad

-donde está Madara-fue lo que dijo Fugaku sin siquiera girarse

-muerto-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke y Fugaku miró a su hijo con enfado

-eres un …

-soy lo mismo que tu, padre-dijo cortándolo y con repulsión lo último-una persona sin sentimientos, que le da igual el dolor ajeno de los demás

-yo nunca desprecié a mis hijos-dijo Fugaku y Sasuke dio una carcajada

-un buen chiste, Fugaku-dijo con malicia Sasuke-pero yo no vine aquí para que arreglemos nuestra relación-Fugaku sonrió con malicia

-me da igual lo que le hagas a esa puta que tienes como esposo-dijo Fugaku fríamente-pero me importa lo que le hagas a mis nietos

-por que crees que odio a esos mocosos, Fugaku?-dijo Sasuke sin ningún sentimiento en su voz-por el simple hecho que eran tu debilidad

-los has matado-dijo Fugaku alterado y eso era algo que no se veía todos los días y le hizo gracia a Sasuke

-no les he matado aunque he tenido muchas ganas-dijo Sasuke con frialdad-tenía que alejarlos de mi y lo he hecho, son estorbos en mi vida junto con Naruto … pero en estos momentos me da igual todo, he hecho algo que nunca en vida me perdonaré, por eso estoy aquí, para acabar con la persona que me ha hecho como soy y trate como he tratado a la persona que mas amaba y amo y todo es culpa tuya por que de la forma que tu tratabas a mi madre creía yo que era lo más normal

-a las mujeres y los Donceles hay que domarlos y esa es la forma

-yo por lo menos acepto que lo que hago está mal cosa que tú no lo haces-dijo Sasuke-pero esto se acabó, mi vida está acabada, Naruto está muerto y mi vida no vale si no está él conmigo, solo conmigo, pero antes tengo que arreglar cuentas contigo para que mi madre vuelva a ser libre y no estar con una persona como tú-Fugaku sonrió

-me das lástima, Sasuke-dijo Fugaku-no sabes controlarte y no sabes donde golpear para no matar-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza-mira el lado bueno, ya te has desecho de esa puta que tenías como esposo, que se acostaba con todos incluso con tu hermano mayor Itachi-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos con la ira que tenía y con rapidez sacó su arma y apuntó en la cabeza a su padre

-tú me metías esa mierda en la cabeza-dijo con ira Sasuke, Fugaku no se inmutó al tener a su hijo menor apuntándole con una pistola-siempre me la has metido y yo me las he creído, todo es culpa tuya, desgraciada

-vamos Sasuke dispárame, no tienes lo que tienes que tener para dispararme-dijo con arrogancia Fugaku con una media sonrisa y Sasuke sin pensarlo disparó y el cuerpo de Fugaku cayó al suelo con un balazo en la frente

-pensabas que no lo iba hacer, padre-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, tiró el arma al suelo y salió de la oficina y con paso lento subió por las escaleras asta llegar a su antigua habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared y las piernas estiradas en la cama su vista estaba al frente sin mirar nada en particular y a si estuvo por varios minutos asta que miró a la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y abrió el primer cajón, cogió un libro pequeño que era de fotos y miró la portada y sonrió con nostalgia

-siempre juntos S y N-leyó lo que ponía en la portada del álbum Sasuke y con su dedo repasó la letra N, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que esa no era su letra si no la de Naruto, abrió el álbum la primera hoja, había una foto de Naruto con pose pensativo intentando hacer algún ejercicio cuando iban a la escuela, se la había echo Sasuke sin que el rubio lo supiera, pasó otra hoja y había más fotos de Naruto, sonriendo, haciendo algún deporta, pasó otra hoja más y en esa estaba Naruto y él mismo juntos, abrazados y Naruto con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillando de felicidad, Sasuke pasó su dedo por la cara de Naruto y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos negros, cerró el álbum con fuerza para luego tirarlo con fuerza hacia la pared, no paraba de llorar-que he hecho-dijo entrecortadamente-que te he hecho, Naruto, poco a poco te hice desaparecer esa sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos, soy una escoria que solo te hizo daño-se tumbó en la cama y se encogió de lado-te amo, Naruto, como pude hacerte tanto daño, ahora se lo que significa la expresión no sabes lo que tienes asta que lo pierdes-se puso boca abajo y empezó a dar golpes al colchón con todas sus fuerzas con los puños cerrados de su mano-soy un maldito bastardo-se levantó de repente y se quitó las lágrimas de la cara, se miró al espejo durante unos segundos con la mirada vacía y sin mas salió de la habitación, con paso tranquilo volvió a entrar a la oficina de su padre, miró el cuerpo en el suelo con desprecio para luego acercarse al escritorio y coger un papel y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir, una vez que acabó de escribir cogió el papel y luego la pistola y salió de la oficina para luego entrar en la sala, miró el lugar y puso el papel en la mesa que estaba al lado del sillón y luego se puso la pistola en la cabeza-sin ti Naruto mi vida no es nada-y sin mas apretó el gatillo

ººººººººººººººººº

Mikoto que estaba en la casa de Kushina y Minato en ese momento sintió algo extraño en su corazón y se puso sus manos en el pecho y empezó a respirar agitadamente y las lágrimas salieron con desesperación, Minato que acababa de salir de su habitación ya que Kushina se empezó a encontrar mal y empezar a gritar el nombre de Naruto pasó por donde estaba Mikoto, el rubio se preocupó por el estado de la morena

-Mikoto, que te pasa-dijo Minato preocupado, la morena no contestó y sin mas se desmayó, Minato solo la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación donde ella se quedaba en esos momentos-llamaré al médico, esto no es normal, primero Kushina y ahora Mikoto-Minato cogió el teléfono y llamó al médico

ººººººººººººººººººº

Itachi salió de la casa de Gaara y Sai, les había contado lo que sabía e inmediatamente Gaara llamó a Hinata como a la policía, Itachi se dirigió a la casa de Minato y después de tocar la puerta y ser abierta por Minato que parecía preocupado el rubio le contó lo ocurrido con las dos mujeres y el médico solo le pudieron decir que era producto del estrés, ahora Itachi estaba sentado en frente de Minato y lo miraba con seriedad, al cabo de unos segundos Itachi le contó lo que sabía de Naruto y de sus dos sobrinos, Minato no lloró ni nada solo puso una mano en su boca pero se notaba la tristeza que reflejaba sus ojos

-donde crees que habrán llevado el cuerpo de mi hijo-dijo como pudo Minato

-no lo se-dijo Itachi-el único que debe de saber es Sasuke

-lo voy a matar-dijo Minato pero no se veía en su rostro nada de odio si no tristeza

-por favor Minato, déjame que me ocupe de Sasuke-dijo Itachi, el rubio suspiró fuertemente

-de acuerdo-dijo Minato

-a Kushina como a mi madre les tengo que decir-dijo Itachi

-cuando despierten se lo diré yo a ellas-dijo Minato serio-tú ocúpate de encontrar a Sasuke y que pague por lo que ha hecho, yo intentaré averiguar a donde pueden estar mis nietos, es lo único que me queda de mi hijo

-lo entiendo-dijo Itachi y se levantó para luego irse del lugar

ººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos horas que se había quedado en la casa donde Sasuke se estaba quedando, allí estaba lleno de policías, Itachi no sabía donde ir, asta que pensar y dar vuelta en el asunto decidió ir a la casa de sus padres

Cuando llegó a la casa donde se crió y entrar dentro se extrañó el silencio que había, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera habían aparecido ningún empleado, caminó pensativo sin mirar nada asta que entró al despacho de su padre, cuando entró abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que en el suelo estaba su padre sin ningún movimiento y con sangre y un tiro en la frente, se quedó estático en el lugar asta que pudo reaccionar y fue hacia la sala para llamar por teléfono a la policía pero se sorprendió mas al ver a su hermano menor tirado en el suelo y con una pistola cerca de su mano y con un disparo en la cabeza, Itachi lentamente se acercó a su hermano y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir con lentitud asta que vio un papel en la mesita de al lado del sillón y lo cogió y empezó a leer

_No soy persona de expresar lo que siento ni nada por el estilo, por eso voy a ir directo al grano, yo maté a Fugaku Uchiha por el daño que hizo a mi madre, Mikoto Uchiha, pero también lo maté por enseñarme en toda mi vida lo que no tenía que hacer, Fugaku fue el que me decía que Naruto estaba con unos y con otros pero la gota que colmó el baso fue cuando me dijo que mi Naruto estaba con mi hermano Itachi, eso me enloqueció y ver también que se llevaba bien con Sakura que quiso engatusarme por eso hice que abortara, la maté, para que no tuviera más acercamiento con la persona que amo, mis celos me mataban y Fugaku siempre decía cosas para que hiciera daño a mi Naruto, perdoname, mama, Itachi, Minato y Kushina, nunca quise hacerle daño a Naruto pero me propasé con él, me dijo que me odiaba y no lo soporté, maté a mi Naruto y mis hombres de confianza lo llevaron al bosque de la muerte para que nadie encuentre su cuerpo, seguro que estará ahí como el cuerpo de Madara, os vuelvo a decir, perdonarme, yo a Naruto lo amaba y lo amo y sin él mi vida no vale nada por eso he decidido que pongo fin a mi vida y a si reunirme con él y arreglar las cosas_

_Sobre Sora y Sayuri solo puedo decir que están en el orfanato del Sonido, solo espero que ellos dos me perdonen por no haberlos querido_

_Lo siento_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Itachi miró al frente y sin más llamó a la policía

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido? … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	10. Chapter 10

Siento la tardanza

Capitulo 10

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Sasuke se suicidió y mató a Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi al leer la carta que escribió Sasuke llamó a la policía y como había escrito en el bosque de la muerte estba el cuerpo de Madara como el de Naruto, una vez que les hicieron las autopsias los enterraron

Kushina como Mikoto cuando se enteraron del desenlace de Naruto lloraron sin poder controlarse, Mikoto lloraba por Naruto como por su hijo, pero ella sabía que su hijo menor había hecho mal

Minato lloraba a solas cuando nadie estaba a su alrededor por la muerte de su hijo ya que tenía que ser fuerte por las dos mujeres pero sobre todo por su esposa Kushina para darla ánimos, en cambio Itachi no lloró por la perdida ni de su hermano ni de su padre, ya que pensaba que se lo merecían por hacer daño a las personas que supuestamente amaban

El día del entierro de Naruto todos estaban en el cementerio, todos los amigos y familiares lloraban, Minato intentaba no llorar pero las lágrimas le salían inconscientemente como a Itachi ya que apreciaba a su cuñado, Gaara, Hinata y Sai lloraban con desesperación sobre todo los dos primeros, Sai intentaba consolar a Gaara pero no había forma

Había pasado una semana del entierro de Naruto, Itachi, Sai, Minato y Gaara movieron cielo y tierra para recuperar a los dos niños, ya que estaban en un orfanato como había dicho Sasuke en la carta, era bastante difícil que la custodia de los pequeños fuera de los padres de Naruto, ya que los papeles que firmaron Naruto como Sasuke decía que no quería a los dos niños

Garra como Hinata al ser abogados y bastante buenos al cabo de seis meses consiguieron que los dos niños volvieran con su familia, y ese fue un motivo que Minato, Itachi, Kushina y Mikoto se pusieran felices, pero les tenían que decir a los dos pequeños la triste noticia de los padres de ambos ya que los niños adoraban a su padre Naruto como a Sasuke aunque este último no les haya dado nada de cariño

Mikoto, Itachi, Kushina y Minato estaban en la sala de la casa de los padres de Naruto con los dos pequeños mirándolos expectantes a que le respondieran donde estaban sus padres, pero los adultos les costaba pronunciar alguna palabra ya que era bastante difícil

-Sora, Sayuri, lo que os vamos a decir es algo malo, por eso tenéis que ser fuertes-dijo Minato con seriedad y con algo de tristeza, los dos niños se miraron entre si para luego mirar a su abuelo

-donde está mi papi-dijo Sayuri con los ojos brillantes ya que tenía un mal presentimiento

-y mi papa-dijo Sora seria

-donde están los dos-volvió a decir Sayuri

-ellos dos-dijo Mikoto en un susurró con tristeza y agachando la mirada como Kushina y las dos empezaron a sollozar

-mi papi tampoco nos quiere-dijo entrecortadamente Sayuri con lágrimas

-el si nos quiere-dijo serio Sora mirando a su hermana para luego mirar a los adultos-verdad que él nos quiere-intentando aguantar las lágrimas

-claro que os quiere a los dos-dijo Minato

-Sasuke como Naruto se fueron-dijo Itachi serio

-donde se fueron-dijo Sora

-y por que no nos llevaron con ellos? Por eso nos llevaron a ese lugar?-dijo Sayuri con tristeza sin dejar de llorar-y cuando vendrán?-las dos mujeres miraron a los dos niños y se mordieron el labio inferior

-ellos dos-dijo Minato acercándose a los niños y poniéndose a su altura-no volveran

-por que abuelo Minato?-dijo Sora

-es que ese lugar está muy lejos?-dijo Sayuri, Kushina como Mikoto no sabían que decir solo miraban con lágrimas, en cambio Itachi se acercó a los pequeños y también se puso a la altura de los niños

-ellos no volverán-dijo Itachi serio-están muy lejos

-en el cielo-siguió Minato con una pequeña sonrisa

-y de donde están ellos os vigilaran-dijo Itachi haciendo también una pequeña sonrisa

-ellos estarán en vuestros corazones, nunca los olvidéis, recordarlos-dijo Minato poniendo su mano en su corazón-eso es lo que hago yo, como vuestro tío Itachi y vuestras abuelas

-cuando llevas a la persona que queréis en el corazón, nunca se olvida-dijo Itachi y los niños miraron a sus abuelas que estas les sonreía y afirmaban con la cabeza

-cuando seáis mas mayores entenderéis mas cosas, ahora sois muy pequeños-dijo Minato y los niños afirmaron con la cabeza

-entonces si están en el cielo nuestros padres es por que ellos murieron, cierto?-dijo Sora y Minato afirmó con la cabeza-entonces podemos ir a sus tumbas para despedirnos?

-yo quiero despedirme de mi papi-dijo Sayuri-y decirle que le quiero mucho y que no lo olvidaré

-yo también quiero decirle a mi papi que le quiero-dijo Sora y los adultos sonrieron

Al otro día temprano Minato, Kushina, Itachi y Mikoto junto con los dos pequeños fueron al cementerio, cada uno de los niños llevaba una rosa blanca y cuando llegaron a la tumba de Naruto se la pusieron, luego fueron a la tumba de Sasuke que estaba a unos metros de la tumba de Naruto, no le pusieron flores ni nada los niños solo miraron la tumba con seriedad y luego sonrieron teniendo los dos el mismo pensamiento que donde esté su padre Sasuke sea por fín feliz ya que cuando estaba con ellos dos no lo era

**Fin **

Espero que os haya gustado la historia en si como este final … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
